


Дэн-оборванец

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Falling In Love, M/M, POV First Person, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: Однажды Гена по прозвищу "Крокодил" осознаёт, как сильно отличается от других парней. Поговорить ему не с кем, приходится сливать всё, что так не по-детски напрягает, в дневник. Спасибо сестре, надоумила, а то бы он такого натворил — хотя всё равно творит и сам себе поражается. Знал бы его брат, Дэн, что ему пишет и рвёт на клочки Гена — убил бы. Наверное. Да нет, прибил бы точно, сходу, наверняка и закопал крокодилий труп в ближайшем лесочке.11.2015





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это оридж, реал, повествование от первого лица в формате дневниковых записей.   
Записи в дневник добавлялись по одной, как короткие, так и подлиннее. В любом случае каждая новая запись добавлялась отдельной главой.   
Возможно использование грубой лексики (тут уж как пойдёт, герой сильно на взводе, может и ляпнуть в сердцах).   
В тексте встречаются некоторые заведомые описки/ошибки. Это сделано для выражения эмоций и особенностей лексики героя (предполагается, что мы читаем дневник и герой пишет так, как считает нужным (а не так, как принято правилами русского языка).

<s>Дорогой дневник...</s>  
О мой бог!   
_Всё зачеркнуто._

<s>Привет, дневник.</s>  
Твою ж мать.   
_Всё зачеркнуто и активно замалякано._

О чём тут писать? Вот же хреновина.   
_Нарисован человечек с петлёй на шее, грустно глядящий вдаль._

<s>А теперь улыбнись, идиот, и начни сначала. </s>   
_Всё зачёркнуто. И ещё раз зачеркнуто. Лист вырван, смят и брошен на пол._

_На новом листе:_  
В общем, привет. Буду звать тебя Дэн. Потому что дневником тебя называть слишком стрёмно.  
А что, так правда получше. Ух. А то я уж решил, что даже на такое простое дело, как «сесть и выписать всё» — спасибо тебе за совет, дорогая сестрица, — я не способен.  
Прикинь, реальный Дэн, если б узнал, что я сейчас делаю и какое имя дал тебе, бумажный приятель, точно бы со смеху обоссался. Хорошо, что он о тебе, Данька, никогда-никогда, ни за что, ни в жизнь не узнает. Не узнает!

Исправлять ошибки в дневнике, уважаемый Геннадий, это обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство, расслабься, чувак. И с запятыми тоже не парься.  
_Ошибки исправлены, знаки препинания расставлены. Точки над буквами ё — особенно чётко._  
Называть себя по имени (ага, ты б ещё отчество дописал, идиот) и чувак — точно расстройство, и как-то оно даже называется, сейчас не вспомню. Так что не надо. И идиотом тоже не надо.

Ладно. Ещё раз. Ха-ха. Это как бы улыбка, ага.  
Привет, Дэн. Это я, твой брат Гена, и я помню, что ты меня по имени никогда не зовёшь, а вечно дразнишь Крокодилом, но сейчас не тот случай, чтобы притворяться козлом. И вообще, ты сейчас здесь, в моём дневнике (OMG!), потому будешь вести себя как настоящий братан, можешь даже притвориться сочувствующим. И уж точно ты не набьёшь мне морду, когда я признаюсь, ради чего, вместо подготовки к зачёту, пишу эту хрень.  
Идея, заметь, не моя. Это всё Ирка.   
Вчера зашёл к ней, она молодец, сразу покормила борщом. И с собой налила, так что пожрать сегодня у меня есть. Ещё кефир, и батон...

Вот именно так она на меня вчера и смотрела, как ты сейчас, сказала, что хватит бэкать и мэкать, мол, давай, рассказывай, из-за чего загоняешься.  
Я б рассказал. Она б поняла, ну, наверное. Пожалела б меня ещё, идиота.  
Но я не могу.   
НЕ МОГУ.   
Не могу, понял ты, ну?

Она поняла.  
Сказала, что если и дальше буду ходить бледной тенью отца Гамлета, то ей придётся прижать меня к стенке и вытрясти всё дерьмо. Так и сказала: «дерьмо». Чтоб она так говорила, я и не слышал никогда.   
А потом обняла, прижала к груди (вот честно, не надо такое делать, чувствуешь себя чертовски странно, у неё красивая грудь (что я пишу, кусок идиота?)   
_Последний абзац зачеркнут. Особенно та часть, что про грудь._

В общем, потом она мне сказала: не можешь никому рассказать — напиши.   
Она мне долго мозги парила, ну, сам знаешь, она это умеет. Я проникся. Теперь вот сижу и пишу.  
Сейчас три сорок утра. За окном темень. Жуткий дубак, отопление ещё не включили. И я вот думаю, а ты-то там как? У вас же тоже наверняка холодрыга. Хорошо ещё что забрали ненадолго, отслужишь — вернёшься. Дэн, ты даже не представляешь, как я тебя жду. Я б такого тебе рассказал...  
И ты наверняка дал бы мне в морду.

Что возвращает меня к тебе, Данька-дневник. Ты перец бумажный, кулаками точно не станешь махать, выслушаешь. Правда толкового совета от тебя не дождёшься. Но Ирка сказала, что выговориться тоже помогает.

_Нарисован снегирь, трясущийся от холода на тонкой для такого пухляка кривой ветке._

Умею я ходить вокруг да около, да?  
Вот и Ирка так говорит.

_Нарисована пустая автобусная остановка и силуэт человека, обхватившего себя руками._

В общем, есть один парень.  
Да, парень.  
Я не знаю, как его зовут.  
Придумывать имя не буду. Пусть он, вот и всё. Он. С большой буквы. Как в старинных романах. Девчачьих романах, ты всё верно понял, братан.

Он мне нравится.

Ну вот, я это написал. На-пи-сал. И что? Нихрена мне не полегчалоЁ!!!

_Лист вырван, скомкан, разорван на мелкие куски и выброшен в окно._


	2. Chapter 2

Думал, я не вернусь? Зря надеялся, Дэн. Ты, конечно, молчишь, ничего не подскажешь, тебя вообще тут нет, но мне так легче. Выпишу — полегчает.

Ночью тебя нагрузил, а потом смог заснуть, так что всё, братан, ты попал. Будешь перевалочным пунктом из моей идиотской башки в никуда. Прекрасное никуда, откуда не возвращаются. Ну, я так надеюсь. Тебе мусор с моего чердака — мне спокойствие. И всё станет зашибись, как было раньше.

_Нарисована дорога, уходящая вдаль. Ельник вокруг выглядит зловеще._

Я его видел сегодня. Его. Ну ты понял.

Когда я прискакал на остановку, он уже был там. Стоял, как всегда, у столба, руки в карманах куртки, сегодня застегнулся до шеи (и я его понимаю, ты б знал, какой был дубак). 

Я его обошёл по кругу и встал там, где самый лучший обзор. Разумеется, со спины.   
Во-первых, так он меня не запалит, во-вторых, в углу темно и света фонаря не хватает, так что никто не поймёт, куда я смотрю и здесь ли я вообще, в-третьих, оттуда реально есть на что посмотреть. 

_Нарисована луна и звезды, целая россыпь, одна другой меньше. Последние обведены особенно тщательно._

Он мне нравится.

_Каждая буква трёх последних слов несколько раз обведена._

Да, сейчас написать это легче. И чего я ночью так психанул?

_Нарисован долбящий ствол дерева дятел. Клюв неестественной длины, долбит так, что щепки летят._

Он объективно красивый. Плечи широкие, бёдра узкие, ноги длинные — абсолютно правильная мужская фигура. Штаны не висят, облегают, где положено, куртка тоже не с чужого плеча стырена. Он хорошо одевается, легко двигается, сегодня вот, пока автобус ждал, то ходил взад-вперёд, как тигр в клетке. Нет, не тигр — пантера, как в мультике про Маугли. Чёрная куртка, чёрные джинсы, чёрные туфли. И шпарил туда-сюда так, что я загляделся и собственный автобус пропустил.

Жаль, он через пять минут на своём уехал, а мне пришлось ещё полчаса танец маленьких лебедей исполнять. Странное дело, до того, как он уехал, я холода не замечал, зато как один на этой чёртовой остановке остался, то едва кроссовками к асфальту не примёрз.

Ладно, всё это ерунда. Ты потерпи ещё меня, брат. Я выговорюсь, и эта хрень из меня уйдёт. Так что ты потерпи, ты же можешь, ты же бумажный.

_Нарисована раскрытая тетрадь, рядом — костёр._

В общем, если б мы встретились где-то в другом месте, то я бы его, конечно, узнал. Но скорей по фигуре, по одежде, по тому, как он двигается. В его лицо мне почему-то стрёмно смотреть. Даже когда мельком, кажется, палюсь, он точно заметит. Так что лицо я его могу описать, могу даже нарисовать, но оно не цельное, а как сшитое грубыми нитками из отдельных деталей.  
Не знаю, сколько ему. Он темноволосый, щёки отдают синевой, значит уже бреется. Нос, ну, обычный такой, не клюв, как у Иркиного пингвина. Лоб высокий, стрижка короткая, на макушке торчит смешной хохолок. Широкие брови, тёмные ресницы. В глаза я не смотрел, представления не имею, какого они цвета. И на губы не смотрел, только взглядом мазнул — ну, нормальные губы. 

_Нарисовано лицо. Затем зачёркнуто, заштриховано так, что получилось одно большое тёмное пятно._

Вот именно, что ничего особенного, Дэн. Таких, как он, миллионы, в этом и смысл!

Я не знаю, с чего вдруг запал на него.  
Я его вообще не знаю.  
Он может быть кем угодно, каким угодно мудаком.  
И он однозначно не тёлка. 

Диагноз такой: он мне снится. Я думаю о нём. Из-за него я даже на выходных встаю в шесть утра и тащусь на остановку. И не могу это прекратить, я пробовал, не получается.

Меня уже тошнит от него. Как подумаю, так в желудке становится пусто, а в голове кавардак.

И, Дэн, ты извини, брат, за то, что узнаешь. Но мне надо кому-то сказать. Надо. Скажу — и полегчает.   
Ну, давай, Геннадий, жги глаголом, и просто жги.

_Целая строка восклицательных знаков. Все чётко обведены, точки прорвали бумагу насквозь._

Однажды он наклонился, шнурок завязывал. У него поясница оголилась, белая кожа, холодно, наверное, ему было.  
Ну ничего особенного, он же не девчонка, не на что там смотреть!  
А у меня встал.

Вот такие дела, Данька.  
Брат у тебя...

_Лист вырван, смят, изорван в мельчайшие клочки и спущен в унитаз._


	3. Chapter 3

Привет, Дэн.  
Честно, не думал больше <s>тебе</s> _(зачёркнуто)_ <s>в тебя</s> _(зачёркнуто)_ тут писать. Кстати, как правильно-то? В тебя — это, мол, в тетрадь. Но мне проще писать тебе — потому что невозможно писать в, то есть внутрь, братухи Дэна.   
Перечитал — поржал. Какой бред я несу. 

Ладно. Не буду ходить вокруг да около, скажу прямо, на раз, два, мама, вызывайте санитаров, пациент готов, совсем готов.

_Нарисована машина скорой помощи с включенной мигалкой. Рисунок перечёркнут. Всё написанное перечёркнуто крест-накрест. _

<s>Попытка номер два.</s>   
_Зачёркнуто._

Привет, Дэн.   
Сегодня мы ходили в кино. Витёк, его Катька и я. Ленка не пошла, она, кстати, словно чувствует что-то, второй месяц динамит. То болеет, то к бабушке в больницу, то ей к тестам готовиться надо. Как будто нам не надо.   
Ну это ладно, всё путём, хорошо, что она не пошла, мне проблем было меньше.  
Я даже не помню, что мы смотрели. Мясо какое-то. Погони, драки, крутые мужики, красотки. Что-то такое, наверняка, потому что фильм выбирал Витёк.

_Нарисован голый торс молодого мужчины. Линии ровные, чёткие, уверенные, шесть кубиков пресса, бицепсы-трицепсы, грудные мышцы гипертрофированы._

Да, Дэн, я уже вижу твой укоризненный взгляд. Сейчас постараюсь короче. 

Чёрт, как же хочется спать. Так что я по-быстрому рассказываю — и в кровать. Меня уже рубит, кстати, так что, Ира, в следующий раз я тебе честно и откровенно скажу: ты самая лучшая сестра на свете.

_Нарисована девушка, держащая на руках младенца. Младенец вопит. Над головой девушки сияет нимб._

Дэн, прости, я опять отвлёкся.   
Возвращаемся к мужикам. В этом фильме все они вечно ходили полуодетыми. Или полураздетыми. И вообще раздетыми, прикинь.  
Я не следил за сюжетом, хотел понять: мне нравится смотреть на полуголых-голых мужиков или нет.   
Ясное дело, с порнухой было б надёжней. Но у меня сессия на носу, не до неё, да и вообще, никогда не любил все эти искусственные охи-ахи и рабочий инструмент на весь экран. Так что с этим боевичком мне конкретно повезло.   
Сижу смотрю, прислушиваюсь к реакции. Рядом народ то вздыхает, то стонет, то ржёт, так что реакция у меня среднестатистическая, без отклонений.  
И так мне похорошело от этой мысли, брат.  
Я полфильма просидел, себя проверял, и всё чётко: как все.  
Да и тот мой незнакомец на остановке. Ну что такого, встало разок, ну с кем не бывает?  
Может, с кем и не бывало, но мне уже всё равно, я уже весь такой сижу, улыбка от уха до уха, к сюжету наконец даже начал присматриваться.

И тут эти экстремалы во весь огроменный экран показывают мужскую жопу. Булочки туда-сюда переваливаются, пока парень идёт к кровати. Всего пару секунд, но мне хватило, и сомнения поднялись во весь рост. Ну, ты понимаешь.   
Я ладонью лицо прикрыл, мечтаю это дело развидеть, но тут Витёк меня внезапно бьёт по плечу и орёт: «Не, ну ты это видел?!» Я аж зарычал: «Видел, а что?» Тот: «Ничего», стушевался, уши покраснели, глаза прячет. Он к Кате своей потянулся, руку ей на коленку положил. Ага, ну конечно, так я ему и поверил.

В общем, я тут подумал, Дэн, что зря загоняюсь. Не один я такой придурок на свете, тот же Витёк, возможно... Нет, ну всё возможно, и неважно, что у Кати номер семьдесят пять, ну или какой там у неё номер в списке Витька.

Мы потом вышли, Витёк начал оправдываться, что, мол, никогда, и т.п., и т.д. Сдал себя с потрохами.

_Спирали и линии занимают как минимум полстраницы._

Дэн, я не знаю, что делать. Мне не нравится это всё. Теперь я почему-то замечаю, кто как выглядит, как одет, как двигается, и мысленно сравниваю со своим парнем — ну, с тем самым, который о моём существовании не подозревает.

Он выигрывает.   
Но это херня. Время идёт, а меня всё не отпускает. Раньше я замечал только девчонок, теперь замечаю парней. Можешь мне смело врезать.

И...

_Почерк становится неровным, едва разборчивым, от нажима бумага кое-где рвётся._

В общем, есть кое-что ещё. Ты только сильно на меня не гони.

Я потом, после фильма, вернулся домой и полночи смотрел порнуху. Такую и не такую. И знаешь, Дэн... Нет, ты не хочешь этого знать. 

_Вырванный из тетради листок занимается от огонька зажигалки и сгорает дотла. _


	4. Chapter 4

Привет, Данька.  
Каждый раз удивляюсь, когда вот так приходится тебе писать. Тупое занятие. Чувствую себя идиотом.  
Я б не писал, но что-то совсем тоскливо, так что, брат, терпи.

_В углу страницы — большой знак вопроса, обведен несколько раз, заштрихован до черноты._

Сижу на кухне, пью чай. За окном — голодная тьма. Хотя нет, там просто тьма, это мне хочется жрать и урчит в животе.  
Нечего. Вернее, немного жареной капусты осталось, но я ж не заяц, чтоб её так любить.   
Сейчас бы колбаски. И картошечки. Или макарон. И пельменей. И борщ. Но за борщом — это только к Ирке, а я не могу, не хочу мелкого заразить. Да и не дойду. Из аптеки вчера еле-еле домой дотащился. Надо было и в магазин заглянуть, но как-то в голову не пришло, а теперь в живот приходить нечему, в холодильнике — один маргарин, капуста и трёхлитровая банка огурцов. Но я выжил: оказывается, жареная капуста — не так уж и плохо, если хорошо присолить и не жрать её на завтрак, обед и ужин без ничего.  
Интересно, что получится, если пожарить огурцы?

_На полях страницы — рисунок кота, поедающего сосиски. Кот толстый, полосатый, усатый, сосисок много и выглядят они хорошо._

А нечего было на остановке торчать в такой холод. В обычное время он не пришёл, и я решил подождать, потом ещё немного подождать, потом автобус долго ехал, в общем, теперь второй день сижу дома с красным носом и дурной головой. 

Ладно, простыл, с кем не бывает. Но я ж не только соплями обвешался и кашляю, как мотор-старпёр. У меня, Данька, крыша едет. Как поехала, так и едет, не меняя маршрута. И таблеток, похоже, от этого нет.

_Рисунок кота дополнен изображением черепичной крыши, ощетинившейся телевизионными антеннами._

Прикинь, сижу мучусь.

Где он?  
Чего не пришёл?  
Может, с ним что случилось?

Ага, Дань, именно, я тут отжигаю по полной. Одно хорошо — ты этого тупого воя от меня в реальности никогда не услышишь. Ты б меня сейчас с говном смешал и был бы прав на все сто.

_Рисунок дополняется серпом луны и несколькими звёздами._

Мне самому не по себе от того, в кого я за какие-то пару дней превратился. Смотрю на снегодождь, бьющий в стекло, и почти что рыдаю: как же ты там, миленький, где ж ты, родной? <s>Противно</s> _(зачёркнуто)_.

_Последний абзац перечёркнут крест-накрест._

С другой стороны, о тебе, Дэн, я тоже думаю. У нас батареи чуть потеплели вчера, сегодня опять как ледник, у вас, уверен, холодно на все сто. Я жёг газ целый день, так что мне сейчас ещё ничего в трёх свитерах. А как там ты?

Да, надо бы к тебе съездить. Увольнительную же тебе должны дать, ну хоть когда-нибудь. Завтра позвоню, разузнаю, как-то так.

_Куб, ромб, треугольник, несколько эллипсов, параллелепипед. Всё обведено несколько раз, линии жирные и чёткие._

Уже ночь — а я сижу и туплю. Подумал, напишу тебе, может, полегчает?  
Мне не легчает.

Думаю вот, тащиться завтра на остановку к семи или нет? Я его всего два дня не видел, а внутри как-то стрёмно и словно чешется, где я сам не могу почесать.

Ну, хорошо. Допустим, я пойду, замотаюсь в шарф, натяну шапку, зимнюю куртку — спрячусь, где всегда, и оттуда буду бухикать. Увижу его. Он придёт, попрыгает, побегает, пока будет автобуса ждать, и уедет. А я как притащился, так и потащусь домой. И что, мне станет легче?

<s>Я должен с ним познакомиться.   
Подойти, не знаю, попросить прикурить, завязать разговор, имя узнать.</s>   
_Зачеркнуто._

Я должен перестать дрейфить, подойти и, как нормальный человек, с ним познакомиться. Представиться, сказать что-нибудь, только что, что мне ему сказать? Что я пялюсь на него уже несколько месяцев? Что такой чокнутый на всю голову, что всерьёз думаю с тридцатью девятью тащиться в семь утра на остановку в этот адский дубак?

Дань, как же мне тебя не хватает. Ты б приехал скорей, дал бы мне в рожу, вставил бы на место мозги.

_Нарисован маленький глиняный горшочек._

Мозги. Каша. Да какие у тебя, приятель, мозги. Посмотри на себя, ты ж в хлам, срам и солому.

Просишь Даньку приехать. Как будто тебе поможет пара затрещин, Крокодил. Ты ж сам понимаешь, ты полностью сдвинулся. И, кстати, ну хорошо, познакомишься ты с этим мужиком. А дальше. Что дальше, Гена? Пригласишь его к себе, включишь то порно? А ты уверен, что тебе это надо? Сколько поставишь на то, что это будет интересно ему? 

Всё, крыша едет совсем. Уже не только Даньке, уже себе письма пишу в два ночи мелким корявым почерком.

?   
?  
?

_Каждый следующий вопросительный знак больше предыдущего и ярче обрисован._

И ещё, милый Геннадий, ты правда сможешь сделать что-то, как те парни? Не, что-то попроще, не жесть. Отсосать, к примеру? Что, кривишься? Ну хорошо. А поцеловать? Ну хотя бы поцеловать, держать его за голову, чувствовать, как щетина колет ладони, и целовать в рот с языком другого мужика? Ты правда сможешь?

Ну... Да.  
Серьёзно?

Наверное, у меня просто воспаление мозга. Да, точно, это всего-навсего воспаление мозга. Или, как в Хаусе, мои мозги жрёт ленточный червь. 

М-да, славненько мы с тобой, Данька, сегодня поговорили.

_Вырванный из тетради листок смят в неаккуратный шар и брошен на стол, в тарелку с капустой._


	5. Chapter 5

Трым-дым-пам, привет, Дань.  
Хи-ха-ху, это я тут, ржу и пишу, сорри за почерк — руки до сих пор трясутся.  
Ну ты понял, да. Это я. Сейчас деньской день. А значит что? Именно, Дэн, это значит — трам-пам-пам! — со мной приключился лютый пиздец.

_Последнее слово написано двадцать семь раз подряд по кривому контуру — стилизованному изображению очень кучерявой овцы._

Я первый день с больничного, на остановке своего парня видел — и мне сразу так похорошело (пусть оно и тоже пиздец, хрен с ним, всё равно ж обрадовался, как собака, хвостом завилял, ну ты понял). Потом пришёл на пары, все улыбаются, Ленка на шее повисла (пусть и вместо того, чтобы заглянуть ко мне больному и принести борщ, ну и ладно, хрен с ней). Я всем руки пожал, девчонок — кто не увернулся — потискал, затарился в самый конец аудитории, солнышко выглянуло — красотень в абсолюте.

Препод что-то ваяет, руками размахивает, про какие-то там акцентуации вещает со страшно умным видом — а мне хорошо. Я на солнышке греюсь, рисую полянку, цветочки, грибочки. Холодрец, пусть и солнечно, но что-то так мне захотелось всё тут бросить к херам — и в лес, боровики собирать, да хоть бы польские, ну ладно — можно и зелёнки-подзелёнки. 

И тут в мой райский уголок мечты грубо вторглась чужая лапа и уволокла тетрадь со стола.

Я ему в спину: «Эй, а на чём мне писать?» — Он, не поворачиваясь: «До конца пары пять минут, обойдётесь».

Нет, ты прикинь. До конца пары какие-то минуты, а он стырил у меня тетрадь. Я побухтел для порядка, но кто меня слушал?

_В углу страницы появляется схематичное изображение гриба: толстая крепкая ножка, аккуратная шляпка, намёк на прилипший листок и капли воды._

Да, выглядит он... Ну, как выглядит, так и выглядит — это ж гриб.

_Рисунок зачёркнут несколько раз, потом активно замалёван._

А если он прав?

_Край листа с рисунком оторван и выброшен вон._

<s>Да, пиздец.</s>   
_Зачёркнуто._

В общем, когда он мне тетрадь отдавал (уже не при всех), то смотрел так — блядь, я бы не хотел, чтобы на меня кто-то когда-то ещё хотя бы раз так посмотрел.   
«Что это?» — говорит.   
Я в ответ: «Грибы. Что, не видите?»

А он улыбается, блядь, и вздыхает, блядь, словно никого тупее меня в жизни не видел. Как же мне захотелось ему врезать, прямо в морду, своротить нос, чтобы заляпал кровью и рубашечку свою, и костюмчик, и весь кабинет.

Блядь. До сих пор руки трясутся. И морда, наверняка, красная, как тогда.

_Почерк становится угловатым и резким, стержень царапает бумагу, буквы прыгают то вверх, то вниз._

Ладно, сейчас выговорюсь — и полегчает. Полегчает, я сказал!

В общем, Дэн, этот хрен так отжёг, ты не поверишь. Вот не зря про него болтали, не зря.

Он пальчиком обводит шляпку самого большого гриба, трёт бумагу, будто там что-то прилипло, но я же знаю: там чисто, кроме рисунка, там ничего нет.

— Хотите об этом поговорить, Геннадий?

И всё таким мерзким тоном. Словно знает обо мне что-то, словно в душу мне заглянул и всё там, как в методичке своей чёртовой, ему ясно, прозрачно и понятно.

Я чуть воздухом не подавился, когда понял, о чём это он. А он — как удав — спокойный, на спинку стула откинулся, смотрит мне прямо в глаза и дальше жжёт:

— Я ведь могу помочь вам, Геннадий. Всё, что надо, объяснить, показать. Как знаток. По грибам.

— Вы всё не так поняли. 

Ага, так он мне и поверил. Я б и сам себе не поверил, такой у меня стал голос. Как у какого-то сопляка, пойманного на горячем. А я ведь, когда рисовал, ни о чём таком даже не думал. Вообще, ни секунды. И так попал!

А он улыбается, сука.

Я понял, останусь — пришибу его точно. Схватил тетрадь, бегу к двери, а он мне в спину:

— Плохо, Геннадий, когда человеку не с кем поговорить, особенно о грибах. 

_Другим, более ровным почерком:_  
Что еще, Дань? Ну, я когда в дверь вывалился, расшиб локоть. Болит до сих пор.

И.  
Ну же.   
Эй, я всё сделал, всё написал, и где же оно, это ощущение, когда как камень с души?

Дэн, сволочь, что ж ты мне ни хрена не помогаешь! Или, думаешь, мне в такой кайф прятаться в туалете и писать эту хрень?

Вот же блядь.

_Клочья листка летят в унитаз, рёв воды, и их уже нет._


	6. Chapter 6

Привет, Дэн.  
_Написано каллиграфически правильным, чётким и разборчивым почерком._

Видел тебя вчера настоящего. Ты молодец, плечи шире, глаза жёстче, слова резче. Окреп, вырос даже, когда успел — непонятно. Мужик, одним словом.   
Я хотел посоветоваться с тобой, рассказать обо всем или хотя бы о чём-то — не смог.  
Извини, что я такой трус. И хорошо, что я такой трус — тебе там не до меня, свои заботы, и брат — предположительно пидорас в список тем для беседы точно не входит.   
Ты смотрел на меня честно, открыто, похоже, гордился мной, во всяком случае, ты так сказал, и я не смог, просто не смог тебя так подвести. Начал мямлить что-то, свернул этот ненужный тебе, дурацкий разговор, переключился на институтские байки, и ты расслабился, начал смеяться, шутил всё про Ленку. Шуточки гораздо ниже пояса, кстати, и ты б знал, как мне было тошно, противно тебя обманывать. А я врал тебе в глаза, ляпал языком ерунду, а ведь не трахался уже вечность. Какие ещё пять раз за ночь? Что-то не помню, чтобы у меня такое вообще было. Хотя какое это всё сейчас имеет значение? 

_Жирная черта пересекает страницу. К её правому краю пририсована паутина, в центре которой сидит толстый паук._

Мне хреново, Даня. Хреново. И не с кем поговорить.  
Ирку нагружать нельзя.  
Тебя — не стоит.  
Витёк... ага, ещё чего не хватало. Не тот он чел. 

_На полях нарисован толстый кот с наглой мордой. Рисунок перечёркнут._

Я не могу ему доверять, он растрепет всем, кто захочет слушать. А про меня, внезапно поголубевшего, захотят слушать точно.  
С Витьком о серьёзных делах нельзя. Точка, вопрос закрыт.

_Ещё одна жирная черта пересекает страницу._

Я один.

_Нарисован крупный паук. Зачёркнуто. Ниже нарисован большой скорпион с очень длинным хвостом и острым жалом._

Пойти поговорить с Константином Александровичем?

_Жало скорпиона усовершенствовано — жирно обведено, с него текут капли яда. _

**А что ты будешь делать, если он захочет тебя отыметь?**   
_Подчёркнуто._

Дань, что за дурацкий вопрос. Дам. В рожу. С размаха. Я ж твой брат, или как?

**А если он окажется крепче?**   
_Подчёркнуто._

Ты его видел? Нет, разумеется, ты — нет, ну а я — да. Он, знаешь, как эти мужики-финансисты в кино и сериалах. Сидячая работа, ноль мускулов, одними галстуками и пиджаками спасаются, чтобы выглядеть в глазах девчонок крутыми. Ну а в случае этого пидораса — в глазах парней. Наверное. Точно не знаю, ему, кажется, похер кого. Говорят, у одной так зачёт принимал, что крики-стоны разносились по всему этажу. 

_Нарисован человек в костюме. Стройный, элегантный, руки перекрещены на груди, детали одежды — галстук, манжеты с запонками, пуговицы пиджака — прорисованы чётко, лица нет вообще._

**Ты реально думаешь к нему идти, вопросы задавать, ты чё, вообще?**   
_Подчёркнуто._

Дань, заткнись.   
Я ж сказал: мне херово. Херово вообще.  
Я уже ничего не хочу, ни трахаться, ничего вообще. Ленку не хочу однозначно. Порнуху — никакую — не хочу смотреть. Дрочить не могу. Спать не могу. И сорваться с крючка не могу.   
Я, как игрушка заводная, как больной на голову, всё хожу и хожу на остановку, смотрю на того парня, как дурак, и если его нет, он опаздывает, или вот пару раз не пришёл — меня ломает. Я успокоиться не могу, думаю о нём. Словно он что-то важное для меня значит, а он — ничто, он просто ноль, просто случайный парень, может быть кем угодно.   
Если б ты знал, как меня задолбало хотеть его видеть. Как меня задолбал я сам. Как меня задолбали эти мысли. Как меня задолбало писать тебе эту хрень.  
Я пишу — меня попускает. Ненадолго. Пару часов я могу поспать. А потом...  
_Всё зачёркнуто крест-накрест._

Ладно, Дань. А теперь правду.  
Я дрочу на него. Ложусь в кровать и представляю его рядом. Без одежды. Горячего, мускулистого. Он прижимается ко мне и уже не моя рука, это он дрочит мне. И сосёт тоже. Грязно. Яйца облизывает, берёт в рот. И звуки, и его руки, и его вес на мне.   
_Всё зачёркнуто, замалёвано яростно, так что бумага насквозь прорвалась._

Ещё раз.  
Извини, Дань.   
В реале я тебе такое никогда, никогда не скажу. Никому не скажу.

Я прихожу домой, когда ем, когда нет, включаю порно с одного из этих сайтов для голубых. Сажусь на диван, расстёгиваю штаны. И смотрю, как они друг друга жарят, и представляю себя с ним, со своим. И у меня стоит так, как на Ленку и других никогда не стояло. Я кончаю так, что у меня в голове звенит. И тогда я отрубаюсь и сплю несколько часов, и вот тогда мне хорошо.

А потом я просыпаюсь и ненавижу себя. Не-на-ви-жу се-бя.  
Ну почему я не могу быть нормальным? Почему со мной случилась такая хрень?

<s>Дань. Я уже жалею, что тебе не сказал. Ты бы прибил меня, и всё это кончилось.</s>   
_Зачёркнуто._

Я должен справиться с этим сам.  
Только я не могу.   
Мне нужна помощь.

Раз единственный, кто знает, как мне херово — препод-пидорас, я пойду к нему.  
Мне уже плевать.  
Я не дам к себе прикоснуться. Я ему ничего не дам.  
Но возьму всё, что он мне сможет дать.   
Я ведь зря гоню на него, он умный, очень даже умный, степень у него, диссертация, положение. А ещё наглость размером со слона. Он же меня тогда уделал как детсадовца. И я знаю, как будет сложно. Он меня заживо съест.  
И пусть ест. И пожёстче. Пусть рвёт зубами.  
Если он меня отымеет словами, то вдруг будет так больно, что всё это прорвёт и уйдёт? Лопнет нарыв. Я стану прежним. Ну вдруг мне повезёт?

**Ты сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь?**   
_Подчёркнуто._

Верю, Дэн. А во что мне ещё верить?

Блядь, как же я попал.

_Полстраницы вопросительных знаков, волнистых линий, спиралей, медуз и улиток._

Всё, Дань, не помогаешь ты мне вообще. Пошёл я дрочить.

_Исписанные листки вырваны из тетради, разорваны на мельчайшие клочки и выброшены в мусорное ведро._


	7. Chapter 7

Привет, Даня.

Честно говоря, думал тебе больше никогда не писать. Ещё вчера думал, что никогда и ни за что даже тебе бумажному не стану описывать, что со мной происходит. А сегодня всё переиграл, вот такой я последовательный и чёткий в решениях парень.  
Пока парень, ещё не девчонка, но по всему выходит, что возможно всё.

Меня несёт, Дань. Несёт, как будто я за рулём, дорога скользкая, а я в жопу пьян. Куда руль вывернет, ни бог, ни чёрт не подскажут.

_Почерк крупный, неровный, буквы прыгают, отступ от левого края растёт с каждой новой строкой._

Он пялился на меня всю пару. Раньше — не знаю, такого за ним не замечал, а сегодня он достал меня взглядами. Острые, испытующие, провоцирующие. И каждый раз он так слова подбирал, что другие записывали лекцию, а у меня ручка валилась из рук. Он сволочь и пошляк, а его намёки можно смело расценивать как подкат. Только не поверит же никто. Да я сам себе не верю, но всё равно помню, как он на меня смотрел и что говорил. Эти его «подготовительный период», «прелюдия», «осознанное согласие на вмешательство», «не нужно форсировать, дождитесь ответной инициативы». Вроде ничего такого — если б не его наглые глаза.

Я подошёл к нему после занятий. Меня тошнило. Но, знаешь, я б не отступил ни за что. Всё, меня всё это достало, я решил: хватит.

Он остался сидеть, но не притворялся, что меня не замечает. Наоборот, следил за каждым движением, смотрел прямо в глаза, не моргал даже.

Я попросил его о помощи. Так и сказал: «Мне нужна ваша помощь». Он с насмешливой улыбкой спросил: «С грибами?», и я сразу показал, что меня не интересуют игры: «Нет, с хуями». У него ресницы дрогнули, он всего на мгновение опустил взгляд, и я вдруг осознал, что несу, что говорю своему, между прочим, будущему экзаменатору. Лицо покраснело сразу, я знаю. Щёки и шею жаром окатило, и горло пересохло. Мне стало трудно стоять (никогда б не поверил, если б сам не испытал), и я присел на край передней парты. Может, оно и выглядело нагло, но Константин Александрович отжёг мощнее меня: не скрываясь, уставился мне между ног, ширинку чуть не прожёг взглядом.

А мне было уже пофиг. Стыдно и жарко, и душно, и вообще я чувствовал себя таким лохом, но прикрывать хозяйство руками было б ещё тупей, и я ничего не стал делать. Как сидел, так и остался сидеть, даже ноги не сдвинул.

Он опять уставился мне в лицо, и я впервые захотел рассмотреть какой он. Холёный. Ухоженный. Ни намёка на щетину или раздражение от бритвы. Широкий рот, тонкие губы. Нос длинноватый, но его не портит, наоборот, придаёт сходство с каким-то, не знаю, французом, что ли. Волосы короткие, тёмно-русые, хорошая стрижка, волосок к волоску. Высокий лоб, ни намёка на морщины. Чёткие линии бровей — девчонки такие обычно рисуют, как и густые ресницы. Ну и глаза серые, тёмные, зрачки — и вот тут я подвис. Его глаза выглядели почти чёрными из-за расширенных зрачков. И я же не тупой, ясно понял, что говорит его тело. Он скрытный, но глаза его выдали. И дыхание, он его сдерживал, но я наконец понял, почему дёргается кадык.

Прикинь, Дэн, я в ауте от него, от себя, едва держусь вертикально, привалился задом к парте, и он сидит, откинувшись на спинку стула, нога на ногу, и пялится, откровенно тащится от меня. 

А самый цимес — мне не противно. Вообще. У меня спина потеет. И член набухает. И крыша едет далеко-далеко и быстро-быстро. Мыслей ноль, соображения ноль, меня там, под его взглядом, закоротило и током бьёт. По венам коктейль ядерный катится, всё тело гудит. **У меня — слово даю — такого — никогда — не бывало!**  
_Подчёркнуто дважды._

Он предложил вечером встретиться у него, там нам никто не помешает, пообщаемся тет-а-тет, он на машине, мол, отвезёт и привезёт, бла-бла-бла. Решил, видно, что я совсем лох. Разумеется, я отказал. Сказал, что мне нужно с ним поговорить. Прямым текстом, чуть ли не по буквам, что я не хочу с ним трахаться, а хочу кое о чём его расспросить. А он пусть отвечает, если хочет.

Ты уже понял, правда? Моё «не трахаться» его, похоже, вообще не впечатлило. Он коротко кивнул, и спросил мой номер телефона и куда за мной подъехать. Сказал, поедем ужинать в ресторан. А меня заклинило, так что от меня — ноль возражений, больше того, он вытащил у меня из руки телефон и позвонил себе от меня.

Да, ты прав, я вообще. И это слабо сказано. Я в хлам и ошмётки.

Потому сейчас пишу тебе, сидя с мытой шеей. И не только шеей. Принял душ, достал новые джинсы, бельё, обувь почистил. Надену твою старую кожаную куртку, ну ту, которая тебе стала мала, а мне сейчас в самый раз.

А ещё у меня в кармане джинсов уже лежат презервативы. Специальные. Я их в аптеке по дороге домой купил. Большущую пачку.

Я не собираюсь сегодня ими пользоваться. Они на всякий случай. Ничего такого я не планирую. Не планировал то есть. Но зачем-то же купил, дебил.

Твою мать, меня сейчас стошнит.

_Почерк становится гораздо ровнее, нажим усиливается — все буквы чёткие, угловатые, легко читаемые._

Он только что звонил. Подъезжает. Мне должно быть не по себе, я знаю. И мне не по себе. И при этом я хочу, чтобы он приехал скорей. 

Дань, пожелай мне удачи, держи за меня кулаки, чтобы я не натворил дел.

_Внизу страницы появляется изображение эрегированного члена. Линии уверенные, жирные, штриховка отсутствует.  
Рисунок не закончен.  
Открытая тетрадь остаётся лежать на столе. _


	8. Chapter 8

Дэн, мы так с тобой попали.   
Даже не знаю, с чего начать. С чего начать? С чЕгО нАчАть?   
Это я уже пою, брат, арии, во всю глотку, почти как Хворостовский. И что с того? Субботним утром разбудить волчьим воем соседей — нетривиально начать день после эксцентрично проведённой ночи.   
Итак. Арию «С чего начать?» на общеизвестный мотив «Что наша жизнь? Игра» исполняет Крокодил Гена, нажратый, как свинья. Нет, помягче. Как поросёнок. Поросёночек. Розовенький, пищащий-вопящий, с пятачком, заляпанным по кручёный хвост.

_На оставшейся части страницы нарисован стилизованный поросёнок: овал, глаза-точки, кружок-пятачок, ушки-треугольники.  
Снизу к овалу-поросёнку вместо ног пририсован ствол дерева, толстый, бугристый, перевитый, видимо, канатом.  
Под деревом — заросли травы и большие валуны._

Вот именно. Ложил я на всё с прибором. И клал тоже. Ложил и клал.

_Страница вырвана, смята, изничтожена в клочки._

_На новом листе:_  
Ладно, всё хуйня, так что начну с тебя, то есть с конца этой пиздецовой по самое не могу ночи.

Пингвин тебя видел, Дэн. 100 %, однозначно, без вариантов. Я когда в кухню зашёл, сразу и не понял, чего этот мудак застыл вопросительным знаком над столом. А потом как дошло, как припечатало. Ты ж там лежишь, весь открытый такой, весь доступный, бери — не хочу, и приветливо машешь голым хуем, намалёванным на полстраницы. Меня так долбануло, словно это я на людях с расстёгнутой ширинкой, словно это у меня торчит, а народ кругом ржёт и крутит пальцем у виска. Да так оно и было, только вместо народа — Пингвин, который не на хуй смотрит и смеётся, а, падла, читает то, что я, дурак, написал и вот так тупо оставил. Моя вина — его проблема.

Я Пингвину сходу в спину двинул. Он чуть клювом холодильник не пропахал. Потом зацепился за табуретку, стол едва не перевернул, в общем — дурдом полный, и Пингвин уже на полу, в раскорячку, крякает и матерится, и из носа у него течёт.

Пока он человеческий вид принимал, я из тебя все улики повыдирал, стою, как дурак, комкаю лист, и думаю, куда девать, может, сожрать, лишь бы никто до моих излияний не добрался? А Пингвин мне с пола выговаривает, что я, мол, озабоченный придурок, доказательств больше не надо, и как только у его, прикинь — его! — прекрасной Ирины может быть такой брат-идиот.

Дэн, ты должен мной гордиться. У меня нога зудела дать этому мудаку пинка, руки чесались клюв оторвать, язык так вообще пришлось прикусить — я б ему такого наговорил, после этой-то ночи я б на нём так оторвался, раскатал бы его в асфальт, точь-в-точь как меня раскатал Константин Александрович.

Чёрт.

Тогда я тоже его вспомнил, и как холодной водой окатило. Всё желание выяснять, кто тут дебил, отпустило мгновенно. Я повернулся и молча ушёл, в туалете спустил обрывки листа в унитаз. Потом сидел на краю ванны и рассматривал кучу шмотья, которое надо было давно постирать, и молчал, пока Пингвин не ушёл. И мне похер, если ты скажешь, что я ссыкло. Я не от Пингвина взъерошенного прятался, а его клюв берёг. Если б вышел — ощипал бы все перья. И как только Ирка выбрала такого мудацкого мудака?

Она уже звонила, кстати, выговаривала. Спрашивала, что со мной творится. Сказала, что хочет видеть меня, чтобы приходил. Даже время назвала, когда Пингвина дома не будет. И голос у неё был...

Дэн, и как же я так облажался? Мне только её сейчас не хватает с её женским чутьём. Она же меня сходу раскусит, сходу всё поймёт. А я, после Константина Александровича, её допроса не выдержу. Я сдамся, всё ей расскажу, не понадобится даже сыворотка правды — её обалденный борщ.

_В левом углу страницы — большой восклицательный знак._

А знаешь, чего Пингвин приходил-то? Я только сейчас в пакетах порылся. Мне ж Ирка еды наготовила. И борщ тоже. Сказочно вкусный. Целых три литра борща!

Всё, Дэн, война войной, а я жрать хочу, так что исповедоваться тебе буду позже. 

_Нарисована кастрюля, из которой идёт пар. Ложка, тарелка, нарезанный хлеб._

Слюнки текут. Странно, а. Вчера я вообще-то мясо ел, много, еле доел. А сегодня как с голодного краю. И куда всё делось?

Куда? Ты правда спрашиваешь куда?

_Нарисован долбящий ствол дерева дятел._

Геннадий, вы уж извольте не врать хотя бы себе.  
Вот же чёрт, теперь я сам себе выговариваю с его интонациями.  
Хватит. Точка. А ну-ка хватит. Уймись, говорю.

_Лист вырван, разорван на восемь частей и выброшен в мусорное ведро._


	9. Chapter 9

Прости, Дэн, был не прав, признаю. Надо было не водкой заливаться, а тебе всю историю рассказать. Но ты ж меня знаешь. Вернее, Дэн, нихера ты меня не знаешь, хоть одно хорошо.  
Я, кстати, думал, что когда ты вернёшься, то в первый же день выдам тебе всё и во всех подробностях. Наивняк, ну ты ж меня знаешь... Вернее, знал. Теперь-то я другой человек.  
Не мужик и не баба, чмо какое-то. Чмом я живу меньше недели, но уже хочется выть.  
Был бы собакой — точно завыл. Вылез бы на балкон, высунулся в форточку, уставился на луну и отвёл душу. Не исправил бы ничего, но хоть выговорился на всю округу. Всем и каждому объяснил, как жизнь не права.   
Жаль, я так не могу. 

_Нарисован волк в наморднике. Шипастый ошейник присоединён к длинной цепи. Волк смотрит вдаль и выглядит знающим, чего хочет, собранным и напряжённым._

Я так устал. Устал. Устал. Устал, как... не знаю, ни разу не видел уставшего пса или кота. Зато вижу в зеркале себя, и мне как-то не по себе.  
У чувака в отражении злые глаза, слишком взрослые, и какие-то голодные. Блестят, как после дури, но ты же знаешь, я не такой. И синяки под глазами, как у торчка. Но я в жизни к этой дряни не прикасался. И не собираюсь, не хочу кончить, как... Ладно, речь не о нём.

_Нарисован крест, жирно обведён, до черноты заштрихован._

Витёк поставил меня в полный игнор. По его словам: крутит с новой принцесской. А по-моему, ему со мной не по себе.  
А чего возмущаться? Мне самому с собой не по себе. Так что страхи Витька абсолютно понятны, как и факт, что мне не с кем поговорить откровенно, кроме Константина Александровича и тебя, Дэн. Кстати. Я в туалет, так что извини, оборванец, но придётся тебе ещё чуток похудеть. Никому ни единого шанса узнать, что я пишу. Никому, ни Пингвину, ни вообще. Даже если Ирка придёт — ей это видеть не надо.

_Лист вырван, разорван в мельчайшие куски и выброшен в мусорное ведро._

Константин Александрович отжёг не по-детски.  
Ну, я это сказал.  
Теперь должно стать легче.

_Полстраницы хаотичных рисунков, намёток, линий, спиралей, медуз._

Мне не легче.

_Проведена жирная черта._

<s>Я целовался с другим мужиком, видел его без одежды, держал в руках чужой хер.</s>   
_Всё зачёркнуто._

Я целовался с Константином Александровичем, вернее, я целовал его, с языком. Сам, по своей <s>дури</s> _(зачёркнуто)_ воле, снял с него одежду, облапал его всего, потом отдрочил. Я бы и в рот у него взял, хорошо, что он как-то слишком быстро кончил. Обляпал меня всего. Одежда с пятнами его спермы лежит в ванной, в корзине с грязным бельём, мне всё некогда постирать.

_Нарисована спираль, нажим ручки сначала нормальный, к концу — крайне жёсткий, царапает бумагу, продавливает несколько листов._

От того, что я это пишу, мне не легче.

_Ещё одна жирная черта через весь лист._

Он меня отымел прямо в мозг. Я не собирался до такого с ним доходить. Я его вообще трогать не собирался. Только спросить.

БЛЯДЬ. Я ХОТЕЛ ТОЛЬКО ЕГО РАССПРОСИТЬ!

_Листок вырван из тетради и разорван на мелкие клочки._

Привет, Дэн.  
Мне очень херово.  
Кажется, я точно гей. Ну, пидорас. Голубой. В общем, кретин, которому не хватило для полноты счастья ебать только девок. Мужиков захотелось. И я уже в этом всём по все помидоры.

_Почерк становится неразборчивым, слишком неровным и торопливым. Буквы маленькие, скачут то вверх, то вниз. Поле по левому краю растёт с каждой новой строкой._

Он взял меня на слабо. Так банально развёл. И я ступил по полной программе.  
Он сказал: «А почему ты решил, что это я хочу тебя трахнуть? Поехали ко мне, и я позволю тебе делать всё, что ты захочешь. Слово даю, что сам к тебе не прикоснусь. Хотя если ты попросишь...»

Я ж не идиот. То есть думал, что не идиот. Решил, просить его себя трогать — это ж даже в самом страшном кошмаре не приснится. А так, почему бы и нет? Мне захотелось узнать, на что я могу решиться, что я могу сделать с другим парнем, когда мы в одной кровати. Да и вообще, я думал, до постели дело не дойдёт.

Дошло. 

Я начал целовать его ещё в прихожей. А он подначивал: «И это всё, что ты можешь?».

И он правда не трогал меня сам. Это я, это я самолично дотолкал его до кровати, одежду снял, и лапал, лапал за всё, целовал не только в губы — всю шею ему заставил засосами. А потом, когда его перевернул задницей вверх, у меня в голове вообще помутилось, я не знал, что делал, делал ли это сам, и...

_Лист вырван, яростно смят, брошен на пол._

Всё, что я с ним творил, я делал по собственной воле. За задницу его лапал, потому что хотел, шею искусал — потому что хотел. И дрочил ему потому, что тупо хотел.

Я его хотел. Хотел Константина Александровича. А он ржал надо мной. И из-за этого я хотел его ещё больше.

И хочу его до сих пор.

_Косая неровная черта пересекает страницу._

_Другим стержнем:_  
Блядь, Дэн, как же я попал. Как муха. Влип. И паутина дрожит.  
Ты б знал, как он на меня сегодня смотрел на парах. Как будто я лежу голый и связанный на блюде, а у него платок повязан на шее и в руках вилка и нож. А ещё он голодный, у него слюни буквально текут.  
Вот такой вот Карабас-Барабас. Только выглядит на миллион. Что в одежде, что без одежды.

Он звонил мне после обеда, я только-только до дома успел доползти, как его звонок. Привет, говорит, что думаешь о вечере пятницы.  
Что я думаю?  
Да я который день на эти мысли дрочу.

У меня стоит прямо сейчас. Всё, больше не могу.

_Листок из тетради вырван, смят, затем разглажен и разорван на мельчайшие куски._


	10. Chapter 10

Я уже пару раз начинал писать тебе, Дэн, но никак не получается сложить буквы в слова, а слова во что-то путное.  
Вроде бы ничего страшного не произошло, а...

Ладно.  
Ещё раз.  
_Всё перечёркнуто крест-накрест._

Привет, Дэн.  
Давай представим, что если я тебе реальному всё это расскажу, то ты меня не уроешь, а наоборот, сядешь рядом, возьмёшь стакан вискаря, и мы с тобой вместе всё перетрём, и ты дашь мне пару советов, а я смогу их принять.  
Вот ты входишь, видишь меня, сидящего в куртке и изгвазданных ботинках на кухне, передо мной бутылка, стакан. Ты садишься рядом на табурет, и больше нет никакого девчачьего дневника и меня, корпящего над ним, а есть два мужика, мы с тобой, и нам есть о чём поговорить, что обсудить, и мы уважаем друг друга.

_На бумаге появляется коричневое пятно, чернила слегка расплываются, лист коробится._

Ну давай же, представь, тут твой братуха Дэн, ты не один, ты можешь обо всём рассказать, и никто тебя не пришибёт.

Какого хрена мне вся эта хрень снова не помогает?

_Лист вырван и выброшен вон._

Привет, Данька.  
Я сегодня видел его, ну ты знаешь кого, с девчонкой. Красивая. Не фотомодель, но.

Они болтали на остановке, она всё время дёргала его за рукав, то поправляла воротник, то ещё что. Лапала его у меня на глазах. А он улыбался, ну, мне так кажется. Не уверен. Я так и не смог разглядеть его лицо. А теперь не могу выбросить из памяти, как по чёрной кожанке скользили её тонкие белые пальцы с красными когтями.

Ладно. Я придираюсь. Нет, она не выглядела шлюхой. Просто красивая девушка. А я мудак. 

_Лист вырван и выброшен вон._

_Нарисована автобусная остановка, горящий фонарь, обнимающаяся парочка и приблудный пёс, наблюдающий за целующимися людьми._

_Лист вырван и выброшен вон._

Привет, Дэн.  
У меня всё хорошо.   
Я выпил немного. Правда, совсем немного, брат.

Как же мне тебя не хватает.

_Лист вырван и выброшен вон._

Разумеется, у него могут быть девчонки. Чёрт, Гена, у тебя самого девочка есть. И она тебе даёт, когда ты только попросишь. Значит и у других может быть точно так же.

Это нормально.  
_Жирная черта._

Ну, хорошо. Пусть это нормально, обычное дело, ладно, заткнись.  
Тогда почему меня от этого рубит?  
Почему я дома, глушу заныканный на чёрный день вискарь?  
Почему мне так херово?

Звонил К.А. Спрашивал, почему я не был на лекции.

Звонила Ирка. Спрашивала, почему я к ней не захожу.

Звонил Витёк. Интересовался, чего я сегодня на учёбу забил, и звал в клуб прошвырнуться.

Послал на хуй всех. Кроме Иры. И кроме К.А.

_На листе расплывается светло-коричневое пятно.  
Лист вырван, скомкан и выброшен вон._

Привет, Дэн.  
Только что звонил К.А. Спросил: наша встреча в силе?  
Я подтвердил.

Нет, не потому что мой парень по девочкам. А потому что я, как выяснилось, по парням.

Пошёл я в душ, что ли.

Вернулся.   
Я ж что бумагу мучил. Хотел сказать: нахрен этого журавля.

_Нарисована пара танцующих журавлей. Чёткие линии, продуманные позы, в целом — удачная стилизация под японские гравюры._

Да, ну его нахрен.

_Лист вырван из тетради, скомкан и выброшен в мусорное ведро._


	11. Chapter 11

Привет, Данька.  
Как-то всё закрутилось-завертелось, угу, как шар голубой, и я не мог сесть и нормально всё написать-расписать. Когда суетишься, то кажется, что вся эта писанина — глупая потеря времени, не нужна она. А когда в голову дубасит, что спать-есть, ничего делать не можешь, то бросаешь всё, садишься и пишешь. Тебе, понятное дело, мои излияния не нужны. Но у тебя, Дэн, мнения никто не спрашивал. Терпи, бумага, говорят, всё стерпит. Тогда и мне, может, полегчает. Наверное, не наверняка. Но выхода всё равно нет, так что гульну с тобой, Дэн, в этот субботний вечер по полной. Готовься. Я-то подготовился: в термосе чай, на тарелке гора бутербродов, так что живём.

_Нарисован кусочек швейцарского сыра, рядом длиннохвостая мышь. Эскиз на скорую руку, но линии чёткие, композиция гармоничная, и мышь, и сыр выглядят привлекательно._

Не знаю даже с чего начать, что больше всего беспокоит.   
Я что-то так задолбался, что мне похеру всё. Но спать не могу, значит, уже сам не понимаю, из-за чего так загоняюсь. Потому и термос этот, и бутеры, и ты, Дэн, и тёплые носки. Пока всё из себя не выпишу — не успокоюсь.

Сейчас хлебну чайку — и погнали.

Для начала о хорошем. Ну, чтоб начать.  
1\. В холодильнике три литра борща.  
2\. Завтра воскресенье, так что можно будет спать хоть до обеда <s>(если, конечно, я засну. Э, стоп. Это список хороших новостей, нехер тут</s> _(зачёркнуто)_.  
3\. Я жив, здоров, хорошенько оттрахан. Мне должно быть хорошо.  
А что тебе херово, Геннадий, так это уже твои тараканьи проблемы. Мозги прочисть: мужик тебе дал.   
Ладно, «мужик» зачеркнём.  
Он тебе дал.  
Хорошо, «он» зачеркнём.  
Тебе, Гена, дали.  
Так что ты ноешь, сопля?

_Лист надорван. Не до конца._

Иногда я смотрю на твои художества, Гена, и охуеваю. И да, это норм, писать самому себе письма мелким почерком субботним вечером вместо того, чтобы тащиться в кино, зависать в пабе или трахать тёлок. Если иначе до тебя не достучаться, придётся вот так. Если очень надо, а оно, похоже, надо — я и не то сделаю, Гена.  
Так что соберись и запиши уже хорошую новость как следует.  
3\. Мне дали. Я его отымел.  
Вот это — факт, остальное вшивая лирика и трахнутый в голову психоанализ.

_Лист вырван и брошен на стол._

_На новом листе:_  
Хорошие новости:  
1\. Борщ.  
2\. Завтра воскресенье.  
3\. Мне дали.

Было хорошо. Охуенно было. На все тысячу или около того.

В этот раз никаких ресторанов и мозготрахнутой болтовни. Он чётко сказал: приходи в девять. Ну я и пришёл.

У него неплохая квартирка. Две комнаты на одного, большой холл и кухня, как гостиная, метров двадцать, если не больше. Никаких салфеток, рюшек, цветов. Стильно всё, сразу видно — живёт мужик. Кто у него убирается, я не в курсе, но у меня так чисто было с тех пор, как ты, Дэн, уехал, примерно никогда. А у него — ни пылинки.  
Я немного на стрёме был. Волновался. Презервативами с нервов в кармане шуршал. А он, блядь, без комплексов. Открыл мне дверь в одном полотенце. Только из душа, на груди — капли воды, и с кончиков волос откровенно течёт. 

_Нарисован торс мужчины. Чётко очерченные грудные мышцы, мускулистые плечи, выделяющиеся кубики пресса на животе._

Вид, скажу я тебе, брат, изумительный. Ну да, он красивый. Для мужика. 

Я был бы не против, чтобы меня так каждый день после работы встречали. В одном полотенце и с намёком на приподнятое настроение. Ну, ты понял. Я на него как взглянул, так и застыл. У меня тоже настроение сразу поднялось. А что, он реально выглядел горячо. У него соски от холода напряглись, мускулы — тоже, а может, дело было и не в сквозняке.  
Единственное, что мне не понравилось — его взгляд. Он закрытый, пиздец. Не хочет, чтобы к нему приближались. Тело полапать так, как ему нравится — это да, а в остальном — как бетонная стена. Ну и ладно, его проблемы. 

Он увидел меня, говорит:   
— А, это ты, ну заходи, раздевайся.

Во-первых, он что, кого-то ещё ждал?  
Во-вторых, что, так сразу?

Ну он мне сходу и ответил:   
— А ты что, чай пришёл сюда пить? Нет? Тогда раздевайся.

Я и разделся. Полностью. Прямо в прихожей. Последними стянул джинсы прямо с трусами, распрямился уже голяком. Стою, на него смотрю, а он пялится на мой хер.  
И да, у меня уже почти стоит. А что, на это дело я быстрый.

— Вот это мне в тебе и нравится, — говорит он и упорно таращится на мой член. И от его взгляда и вида, в одном полотенце, у меня приливает.

Люблю его незамутнённую наглость.   
Вроде понятно, за что он меня хвалит. Но уточнить захотелось, от чего именно он в таком восторге. Знал бы, что будет дальше — всё равно бы спросил.

Он усмехнулся кривовато, шагнул вперёд и положил руку на мой член. Как будто я его попросил, или, на худой конец, разрешил. 

А он так просто, будто ничего особенно не делает — только гладит мой хер — говорит:  
— Если хочешь, мы и дальше будем играть в совращение трепетного девственника.

Я молчу. Говорить не могу. Его ладонь на моём члене и яйцах. И у меня аж в голове звенит. 

— Так что ты решаешь? Я к тебе не прикасаюсь? Или ты докажешь мне, что я тут не перед малолеткой хуем трясу? 

Дэн, ну ты себе представляешь? Не кого-то, а его, Константина, блядь, Александровича. В полотенце. И что он несёт, какими словами.

Тогда я с него полотенце и сдёрнул. Под ним, разумеется, ничего, кроме голой кожи и полувставшего члена. Ну, он недолго висел вопросительным знаком, я ему живо помог дойти до полной боевой готовности.   
У него красивый член, кстати. Не помню, писал об этом тебе или нет, но он у него реально красивый. 

А ему явно понравился мой. И мне от этой мысли захорошело больше, чем от его ленивой дрочки.

_Нарисован эрегированный пенис во всех деталях, размер рисунка — на полстраницы._

Странно всё же. Стоим мы с ним, как два придурка, в прихожей и держим один другого за член. Плюс К.А. ещё вздумал пялиться мне прямо в глаза. А я что, я тоже не спасовал.  
Теперь вот знаю, какого цвета у него глаза. И как он краснеет — не сильно, слегка, — когда хочет. И какой на вкус у него рот, когда держишь его за голову обеими ладонями и целуешь взасос, а он нам обоим дрочит.

Я кончил прямо там, ему на живот. Он — нет, и, знаешь, он не разозлился, наоборот, сказал: «Молодец, Геннадий. Вам это было надо».  
Да, да, прикинь, мы с ним опять вернулись к общению на вы. И в какой момент. Ну он, конечно, молоток, всегда и везде отжигает.

А я стою, еле стою, ноги трясутся, привалился к холодной стене, еле дышу. Он от меня ни на шаг, прижался, тычется членом в бедро. И руками по телу шарит. Гладит, то щекотно, то нежно, то грудь, то живот. В моей сперме измазался — и меня всего в ней измазал.  
Придавил мне двумя пальцами сосок.  
Прикусил шею, вампирище.  
За задницу ухватил.  
Пришлось ему с процентами всё возвращать. А то мало ли. Вдруг он решит, что я буду снизу. Чего нет, того нет — ему не обломится. 

Я должен был ему сразу доходчиво объяснить, что хочу его под собой. И чтобы он мне отсосал. И поставить его на колени. И на четвереньки — и выебать, и чтобы он орал и прогибался. И смотреть в его лицо, чтобы он плакал. И ещё. Ещё. Всё я хочу от него, всё.

И тут он говорит:  
— Да у вас, Геннадий, хрен многозарядный.

Я в ответ тем же тоном:  
— Всё для вас, Константин.

Он напрягся.  
— Александрович.

То есть он мне, сверкая голой жопой, изгвазданный в моей сперме, приказывает называть себя по имени-отчеству. Охуеть, что за расклад.

Я ему это выдал. А он, как ни в чём не бывало:  
— Именно так. Я старше вас, Геннадий, на девять лет. Опытнее на вечность. Умнее, наконец. Я вам, Геннадий, никакой не приятель, не друг. Не выдумывайте того, чего нет.

Чёрт, Дэн, как же я разозлился. У меня аж встало опять на все сто твёрдо, до звона. Судя по тому, как К.А. начал мой член лапать, ему моя злость пришлась по вкусу. А мне его мудачизм — нет. Я схватил его за руку, стиснул ладонь до хруста.  
— Отсоси! — во весь голос.

А он с такой улыбочкой:  
— Да не вопрос, Гена.

Пыжится, что-то строит из себя, а глаза, как у бабы, с поволокой. Его, блядь, от моего крика повело. И тут до меня дошло: ему именно это нравится. Грубость. Прошлый раз он от такого тоже тащился. И сегодня, все его игры, имя-отчество, да он разводит меня, чтоб я ему вставил совсем не по-детски.  
И меня накрыло. Я его до звона в ушах захотел. Нагнуть, выебать, всё по полной программе.  
То есть всё то, на что он напрашивался.  
Да говно-вопрос.   
Я ему дал всё, что он захотел. Исполнил все его мечты, и добавил своих, чтобы мало не показалось.

Выкрутил ему руку за спину, дотолкал до спальни, прямо к кровати, и на неё, родимую, его и сгрузил.  
Он даже не пикнул.  
Повернулся, смотрит на меня, лицо покраснело, и стоит у него, как сегодня ни разу ещё не стояло. Шапку вешай, гвозди заколачивай — вот так стоит. И течёт. Никаких возмущений и «Геннадий, да вы охуели» я от него не дождался.

Забрался к нему на кровать, оседлал его, полез вверх, до груди. Неудобно, пиздец, ноги дрожат, пришлось держать вес на коленях и упираться в кровать ладонью рядом с его головой. Не сидеть же на нём. Хватит того, что он лежит, ресницами хлопает, губы облизывает. Да, милый, ты тогда всё правильно понял.

Его начало совсем гнать. Он аж дышать стал через раз. Глаза чернющие, грудь ходуном.

Я добавил ему ощущений. Схватил за ухо (жаль, что у него такая короткая стрижка), толкнул лицом себе в пах.  
— Рот открой. И соси, Константин Александрович.

Он послушался, словно всё, о чём мечтал — это о моей команде. Рот открыл. Я ему головкой в губы, а он не берёт. Тогда я сдавил его горло. Не полностью, а где были мои метки — выцветшие старые, и новые, те, что я в прихожей ему наставил. Больно было, наверное, зато решиться помогло.

Когда он пустил внутрь сколько смог, я чуть сразу не кончил.

Не то чтобы мне никогда не отсасывали. Но не Константин Александрович же.

И он не девчонка. Он точно знал, что делает, и как это чувствуется. Рот у него охуенный. Языком он такое творил — Дэн, братан, тебе такого точно никогда не обломится.

Хорошо, я кончил недавно. Смог выдержать его игры. Смог выдержать его жадность. Смог выдержать его взгляды. А ты б знал, как он на меня смотрел.

У меня ноги начали сильно дрожать. Пришлось сменить позу. Так стало ещё лучше. Я на кровати, на краю, сижу как фон барон, а он у моих ног, на коленях, сосёт. А всего-то потребовалось приказать, грубо, но твёрдо, корректно, назвать его по имени-отчеству.  
Блядь, он от такого обращения ещё больше завёлся.  
И я, я тоже, словно стал таким же извращенцем, как он.

Интересно, сколько лет он мечтал, чтобы кто-то из студентов его в глотку трахнул?

К концу я стоял и реально долбил его в рот. И он позволял. Ха, да он больше меня тащился от этого. Он за задницу меня держал и тянул на себя, так вцепился пальцами, как бульдог. 

Когда так принимают — любой спустит. И я кончил. Ему в рот. Ему на лицо.

И ему и так, и эдак понравилось.

Сидит на полу, смотрит на меня широко распахнутыми глазами, и у него по подбородку течёт.  
А самый прикол: он тоже кончил. На пол. Без рук даже.

Знаешь, Дэн, что во всём этом самое стрёмное? Как я его поднимал, как укладывал на постель, как одеялком накрывал, как водой поил.  
Он на меня такими глазами смотрел.  
Нет, он не влюбился и я не влюбился, но он меня удивил, и я его, кажется, тоже.  
Да уж, как он меня удивил — кому скажи, не поверят.

Я не собираюсь никому рассказывать о таком. Он это знает.

И знаешь.  
Я ведь после всего не ушёл. Должен был уйти. Но он высунул руку из-под одеяла, коснулся моей ноги и сказал:

— Оставайся.

Он отрубился. А я ещё с полчаса по квартире шатался, сходил в ванную. У меня даже волосы дыбом стояли. И, кстати, К.А. наставил мне на шее засосов не меньше, чем я ему своих меток. Видок тот ещё, плюс глаза бешеные.   
Я стоял там, смотрел на себя, и не узнавал стрёмного чувака, которого видел в зеркале.  
Ну и ночь.   
Ну и я.  
Ну и Константин Александрович.

Даже не верится, что всё это было.

Ладно, Дэн, пойду-ка я подрочу. Тебе всё равно, а мне сперма ударила в голову от всех этих воспоминаний.

Вернусь, расскажу, что было дальше. Так что жди, очень жди. Потому что мы с Александровичем потом отожгли по полной программе.

_Листок остаётся в тетради, тетрадь на столе._


	12. Chapter 12

Ну что, Дэн, продолжим.  
Кстати, перечитал свои художества — думаю оставить их на память, дрочить холодными зимними вечерами. Вряд ли у меня такая ночь ещё будет. Хотя с К.А. никогда ничего не знаешь наверняка. Так что не буду загадывать. 

_Нарисована голова мужчины в закрывающей верхнюю часть лица полумаске._

Ну его, в самом деле. Дал он мне феерично, даже если больше не даст — что уже дал, не заберёт, может быть и хотел бы, да не удастся.  
Та ночь моя. Мой опыт, мои воспоминания. Не то чтобы я ими буду с кем-то делиться, но никто не мешает мне, ну, не знаю, да хотя бы дрочить на них и его <s>светлый</s> _(зачёркнуто)_ <s>совершенный</s> _(зачёркнуто)_ стрёмный образ. 

_Нарисована луна, полускрытая облаками. Воющий на луну волк. Кривоватая ёлка. Большой глаз. Сердце, пронзённое стрелой. Эрегированный пенис. Бутылка (зачёркнуто). Собака, грызущая кость._

Да, что-то я совсем в раздрае. Ладно. Сейчас чай, пара бутеров с колбасой, и будет твоя очередь, Дэн. А то спать охота, а ляжешь — и до утра строишь из теней на потолке небесные корабли. Плавали, знаем. Так что вперёд, к вершинам самодеятельного порнографического искусства. И да, что напишу, я сохраню. Не хочу забывать ничего, да оно и вряд ли забудется, но вдруг. 

Ладно, погнали.

_Лист вырван из тетради и разорван на мелкие куски._

Я когда в спальню вернулся, он посапывал, не слишком громко, но всё-таки слышно. Закопался в одеялах, свернулся клубком, только макушка торчит. Ну точь-в-точь плюшевый мишка. Я аж умилился — и в постель полез, в этот рай из одеял, к его тёплому телу под бок.  
Он почти сразу проснулся, захлопал ресницами. Смешно так, ну, для него, для великого и несгибаемого К.А.   
Мне понравилось, как он выглядел: не таким мудаком как обычно. Весь расслабленный, сонный и мягкий, с припухшими губами. Видок весьма и весьма горячий, тем более когда знаешь, из-за чего, вернее, кого, у него такие красные губы.   
Я сразу же полез целоваться. Было круто, он стонал мне в рот, может, и от боли, не знаю, вряд ли, конечно. Я на него навалился, а он такой разморенный, ленивый, еле шевелится, совсем на себя не похож. Я сверху, держу его за голову, целую взасос, а он подо мной барахтается и пыхтит-стонет. Вроде бы вырывается, а вроде и нет. То по спине гладит, то отталкивает. Разумеется, у меня встало. Ну, не то чтобы полностью, но начало вставать.

Тут он подал голос:  
— Гена, поумерь аппетиты.

А я ему уже ноги раздвинул коленом, примериваюсь, как лучше устроиться, чтобы было удобно, ну и вообще. Не то чтобы я собирался его так сходу трахнуть... но собирался, да, признаю. Да с ним таким любой бы завёлся.

Он молчит, ждёт. И я понял: это серьёзно, не развод, он сейчас правда не хочет. Я-то ещё чуть-чуть и буду готов, а у него и правда всё лежит тихо-мирно в рубашечке и колпачке и явно собирается спать. Так что я молча скатился с него, прижался с боку, руками облапил. Он не возражал.  
Поворчал немного.  
Но тут мне уже было плевать. Я ему рот ладонью закрыл и тихо напомнил: спать, значит спать.

Не знаю, чего он меня из постели и из дома не выгнал. Но не выгнал же. И первым заснул.

_Проведена жирная черта._

Он разбудил меня около четырёх. Ушёл в туалет, вернулся уже не такой разморенный-тёплый, ко мне не полез, долго ворочался, место искал от меня подальше. Так что я решил избавить его на пару минут от своей компании. Тоже куда надо сходил. Потом нашёл в кармане куртки смазку, презервативы. Стрёмно было, конечно, но я знал, чего хотел. А он мог дать. А мог и не дать. Ну и мысли сразу по кругу погнали, сомнения, вся эта хрень — и я решил, что лучше делать хоть что-то, да даже получить от ворот поворот, чем впотьмах по холодной прихожей шариться и дрожать.

Когда я вернулся, он не спал. Другой ритм дыхания, напряжённая спина. В общем, картина понятна, если б в постели лежала девчонка. Тогда б я спросил: что случилось, на что обиделась? А тут мужик. Константин, блядь, Александрович. И — честно — мне на его обиды насрать.  
Так что я сунул смазку и презервативы под подушку и полез под одеяло, к нему. Прижался всем телом, притёрся к заднице, чтобы он сразу понял, как я рад его видеть.

Он напрягся ещё сильнее, недовольно повёл плечом — и я поцеловал-укусил его в шею.  
— Потом будешь загоняться, Константин Александрович.  
Похоже, тон я выбрал верный. А может, и нет. Он резко повернулся ко мне — и я не дал ему и слова сказать: бросился мучить его рот, всё ещё немного припухший.

— Гена, что ты творишь?  
Ну что за вопрос. И что за тон. Где К.А. растерял все колючки?  
— Что хочу. Как мы договаривались. Хочешь дать задний ход, Константин Александрович?  
Может, он и хотел. Но когда я залез на него, сопротивляться не стал.   
— Ты же не боишься дать трепетному девственнику, а, Константин Александрович?  
Разумеется, он бояться не мог. Ещё бы. Не после того, что уже было.  
А может, ему и не требовался толчок из моего слабенького «слабо?», он и правда как-то быстро сдался.  
Значит меня захотел. Я выбираю так думать.

Я гладил его, целовал, мял, щипал, даже пососал головку вставшего члена. И язык у меня не отвалился. Ничего такого особенного: яркий вкус, нежная кожа, тепло тела, пряный запах. Когда у него совсем затвердел, я так увлёкся, что вообще хотел его сожрать. Аж голову повело. А у К.А. начали дёргаться бёдра. И тогда я понял, что если хочу больше — мне надо это дело немедленно прекращать. И я полез дальше, за яйца.

— Гена, ты же знаешь?..  
Разумеется, да. Я всё знал, о чём ему и сообщил, не забыв добавить уважительное «Константин Александрович».  
Странное дело, но такое обращение стало и меня заводить.  
«Как вам угодно, Константин Александрович. Всё для вас, Константин Александрович. Готовьтесь, вас сейчас выебут, Константин Александрович» — ясное дело, я повторял это про себя, орудуя пальцами в его заднице.

Я его хорошо смазал внутри. Как вычитал, так и сделал. Постарался найти простату, но с непривычки — всё нежное, скользкое, гладкое, тёплое, периодически мои пальцы сжимающее — я никак не мог её нащупать, взмок весь. 

Кстати, К.А. точно девственником не был. Когда я на себе дома тренировался, то здорово намучился, а его растягивать было легко, не на все сто, но точно полегче.

Наконец я попал так, как нужно и куда нужно. Это уже когда тремя пальцами всё там обшарил. Как-то хитро запястье выкрутил — и он дёрнулся, вздрогнул, и не потому, что я ему свободной рукой яйца мял. Я ещё раз там пощекотал — легонько, слегка — его как подкинуло.

Так что дело осталось за малым: выебать его до звёзд перед глазами. Задача нехитрая, когда путь разведан, а он готов принимать на все двести процентов.

И, кстати, да. Он хотел на все те двести процентов. Шумно дышал, со свистом, сквозь зубы, его лицо стало горячим, а губы он себе ещё и искусал. Не хотел стонать в голос? Его выбор, не мой. Я-то вообще не сдерживался, а зачем? Мы же трахаться собрались, а не что-то другое.

Я это сделал.   
Лицом к лицу.   
Смотрел ему в глаза и жарил по полной.  
Как в его дырку член пихал — про это не буду, нет таких слов, не опишешь. И как он меня принимал, как резко выдыхал, и как у него глаза закатывались, тоже не буду. Оно было, и всё. Я это и так никогда не забуду.

Ощущения охуенные что сначала, что потом, как процесс пошёл. Но третий заход за ночь (плюс я ещё дома дрочил), в общем, он ещё не знал, как попал. У меня чем чаще кончаю, тем дольше могу продержаться. А с ним я хотел продержаться по максимуму. Чтобы потом ему было о чём вспомнить холодными зимними вечерами.

Когда он уплывал, я его возвращал к реальности, к себе, чтобы он видел меня, а не свои фантазии. В конце так и вовсе по морде ему врезал. Не то чтобы сильно, но у него глаза распахнулись, и он сжался так, задрожал так, что я тоже чуть за ним не спустил.  
Еле перетерпел — и додал ему по полной программе. Чтобы мало не показалось. А потом снял презерватив и догнался рукой. Обкончал его всего, чтобы он хорошенько меня запомнил.

Не знаю, что потом на меня нашло, но К.А., хотел он того или нет, пришлось ещё языком поработать. И он, блядь, не сильно-то возражал. Ему понравилось? Не уверен, что мне бы такое понравилось, а ему, похоже, да.

Но вот потом. Знаешь, Дэн, этот хрен с лёгкостью достанет любого. И неважно, что не я, а он лежит ноги в стороны, весь мокрый, в сперме, и у него губы опять тёмные и блестят.

— Неплохо, Геннадий.

И всё. Прикинь, всё. Неплохо, да? После такого, да? Понятно, я разозлился.

— Всего лишь неплохо?

Он, как и я, резко:  
— Отлично.

Я:  
— Зачтено.

И тут он выдаёт с таким злым, напряжённым лицом:  
— Что, и зачётку принёс?

Не знаю, что у него там, в прошлом, за тараканистые тараканы, но мне стало его даже жаль.  
Говорю ему:  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Он молчит.  
И я добавляю:  
— Так за кого, Константин Александрович?

Он немного расслабился, и я лёг рядом, обнял его. Он медленно отходил, спина долго казалась деревянной. Молчал, ну и я тоже его не тревожил.

— Испортил такой момент.  
— Я? — честно, вот это уже было слишком.  
Ему хватило совести промолчать.  
И я предложил:  
— Можем через пару часов повторить. Для прояснения момента.

Он повернулся, посмотрел на меня через плечо. Жаль, в полутьме его глаза было едва видно.

— А ты, смотрю, шустрый.

Не знаю до сих пор, что на такое отвечать. Я сделал проще: прикусил его за загривок. И он заткнулся.

Жаль, утром до траха дело не дошло. Он покормил меня завтраком: прикинь, он ещё и готовит. И отвёз домой на машине. 

Я его на прощание поцеловал. С языком. Ну и облапил.  
А он облапил меня, и что-то мне вообще расхотелось вылезать из машины.

Он:  
— Иди уже.  
Я:  
— Ты уверен?  
Увы, но он был уверен, а про его «мне не двадцать» я уже утром слышал.  
Тогда я спросил у него:  
— Мы же повторим? Повторим, Константин Александрович?  
Да, я его не спросил, а откровенно так попросил — похер, нечего загоняться перед ним после того, как он себя ночью вёл.  
Он облизнул губы. И на меня опять накатило. И я полез его целовать.  
В общем, он мне так и не ответил. Но судя по блеску в глазах — да, мы ещё встретимся, и не один раз. Так что когда он меня оттолкнул, я больше не стал тормозить и выкатился из машины. 

Он сразу уехал, а я на тротуаре у подъезда застрял. Стою, небо серое, морось в лицо, холодно, что пиздец, а мне хорошо. Голову задрал, дышу всей грудью. И люблю весь мир, и К.А. моего стрёмного тоже люблю. Ну, совсем немножко.

И тут меня хлопают по плечу. Я весь такой с улыбкой до ушей поворачиваюсь — и вижу Пингвина.   
Блядь, особый талант у человека: вечно портить момент.

— Вот, Ира передала, — он кивает на пакет, стоящий на земле. И смотрит на меня как-то странно. 

Я ему буркнул спасибо, но оно ему было без надобности. И как-то я сразу просёк почему. Нетрудно в общем-то догадаться, что он мог видеть, когда я К.А. взасос целовал, идиот, рядом с домом, где любой мудак мог увидеть.

Он понял, что я понял. Так что реверансов разводить не стал. Сразу мне в лоб:  
— Больше в моём доме не появляйся.

А я что, мне-то что терять? Правильно, Дэн, терять мне уже давно нечего.  
— А то что?

— Ирину не хотелось бы огорчать. Но если потребуется её оградить от тебя, то я это сделаю.

Прикинь, Дэн. Вот такого Ира выбрала себе мужика. Говнистую сволочь.

Так что пишу список плохого:  
1\. Пингвин знает.  
Что знает Пингвин?  
2\. Что я ебусь с мужиками.

И мне на это нечего возразить.  
Так и есть, Дэн.  
Вот такие у нас выросли помидоры.

Мне с К.А. ночью было так хорошо, что да, мама, я гей, однозначно. И убивать Пингвина — не вариант. А жаль. Я б его с удовольствием прикопал где-нибудь в лесочке. Но Ирка расстроится, да и, ладно, хватит нести чушь, пора закругляться.

Пойду, что ли, поем борща. Вряд ли Пингвин будет мне его ещё завозить. Так что предамся напоследок запретным отныне удовольствиям.

С приветом, Гена.  
Гена с приветом, так будет точнее.

Твой Г.

_Внизу страницы нарисована кастрюля, из которой высовывается крупный клюв птицы и идёт дымок._

_Исписанные листы аккуратно вырваны из тетради. На клочки разорван только последний._


	13. Chapter 13

Ну что, Дэн, поболтаем сегодня?  
Не то чтобы мне было это так уж нужно. Третий день подряд сплю без задних ног. Да и вообще, жизнь хороша, и жить хорошо.  
Но что-то привык я уже с тобой всё перетирать, в голове становится чище, да и вообще. Нравится мне с тобой говорить, вот и всё. Так что терпи, брат, ты настоящий вряд ли будешь таким толерантным, понимающим и молчаливым.

_Нарисована пятиконечная звезда. Подписано: «красная». Рядом — луна. Подписано: «голубая»._

Вчера был у Ирки. Позвонил заранее, уточнил, где Пингвин обретается, а тот, на счастье, крыльями умахал в район, какой-то там объект проверять, дрючить подчинённых. Я им заранее посочувствовал, а сам, прямо с пар, пошёл в гости к Ирке с малым. С пустыми руками вроде бы как неудобно, так что я цветы ей купил. Всё равно у неё диета какая-то странная, ни фруктов нормальных нельзя, ни конфет, ничего вкусного, в общем. Не знаю, как Ирка ещё держится. Нет, выглядит она хорошо, похудела, такая же тощая, как до родов, неудивительно, если сидеть на отварной говядине, морковке и гречке, а ещё твороге — она ж с детства его терпеть не может, а сейчас трескает только так. Чего не сделаешь ради любви. К мелкому, ясно, не к Пингвину же.

_Нарисована девушка с младенцем на руках в окружении кастрюль, коляски, детских игрушек, книг, телефона. У девушки три пары рук, каждая занята._

Ирка сварила мне борщ. А я сидел с малым на кухне, записывал рецепт, ну и ей помогал по мере сил и возможностей.   
Я крышей не сдвинулся, ты не думай, просто, ну, вряд ли женюсь, как ты понимаешь. Так чего ждать? Что изменится-то? Что, завтра я проснусь и решу, что опять люблю девок? Да и вообще, я как представил жизнь с Ленкой, к примеру... Нахрен, лучше уж самому уметь сварганить то, что мне нравится. Борщ, котлеты — мы договорились, Ирка мне покажет в следующий раз. Оливье я уж как-нибудь сам настругаю.   
Ирка с меня ржала, но объяснила, как маленькому, всё очень подробно. Заставила меня чистить овощи, резать их по-особенному, в общем, припахала во благо здорового образа жизни моего живота.  
И да, это значит, что у меня опять борщ. Честно говоря, уж насколько я его обожаю, но, кажется, уже с неделю только его и ем. Да, точно, Ирка два раза передавала, и вчера мы варили с ней вдвоём.

_Нарисована разделочная доска, на ней лук, морковь, свекла, капуста, пучок травы, чеснок — всё очень подробно, со штриховкой, получился настоящий натюрморт._

Ладно. Не буду больше ходить вокруг да около.  
Да, я ей сказал. Думал, провалюсь на кухню к соседям, до сих пор, кажется, уши тлеют.  
Ты б слышал, как я поначалу бэкал и мэкал. Потом малого ей отдал, побоялся, что уроню с нервов.   
А она сказала, что я выгляжу хорошо, намного лучше, чем прошлый раз, спросила: ну что, признался я своей девушке?  
Я такой: в чём? О чём она вообще?  
Она отнесла малого в кроватку, потом вернулась, говорит: я думала, ты влюбился, боялся девушке признаться, ну и вся эта романтическая херня.  
Я её разубедил. Резковато. Потом извинялся. Чуть с табуретки не свалился. <s>В общем, дёргался и истерил, как с фейерверком, засунутым в жопу </s>_(зачёркнуто)_.

_Нарисован скачущий в танце шут в колпаке и широких шароварах._

Дэн, она поняла. Она меня не осудила. И вообще, знаешь, у нас с тобой самая лучшая в мире сестра.

Блин, сижу тут с глазами на мокром месте. Как меня ещё там, у Ирки, не развезло.

Волоокий кретин, вот ты кто, Геннадий.

_Нарисован бычок, крутящий хвостом, рога и достоинство внушают уважение._

Как ещё ты воспримешь. Не знаю. Не хочу представлять.

В любом случае, у меня останется Ирка. И малой. И вообще, всё будет отлично, нехер загоняться, граната ещё даже не летит.

_Нарисован танк, ещё один, взрывы. Художник в процессе увлёкся и нарисовал целый танковый бой._

Тут такое дело, Дэн. Знаешь, с чего я начал Ирке рассказывать? С того, что сказал дословно: «Есть один парень. Я не знаю, как его зовут, но он мне нравится. Очень сильно».  
А на самом деле я не видел своего парня уже не помню сколько. На выходных на остановку не ходил, вчера — нет, не видел, сегодня проспал, в пятницу или в четверг? А, вспомнил. Он тогда с девчонкой стоял, а я, как дебил, потом вискарём догонялся.  
Я Ирке соврал. Не стал говорить, что К.А. мой преподаватель. Этого бы она точно не поняла. Не меня. К.А. бы не поняла. Помнишь, как она Пингвина гоняла, а он — всего лишь дядя её ученика, и то она считала, что поддерживать с ним отношения неэтично.  
А я рад, что К.А. на правила наплевать. Писаные, неписаные, этично, неэтично, какая в жопу разница.

Мы виделись сегодня на парах. Он опять играл словами, и у меня от его взглядов и «сомнительного согласия», «поверхностного ознакомления» и «глубины реакций» вставало.  
После пары я подошёл, а он, гад, «настоятельно предложил» мне на него **так** _(подчёркнуто)_ не смотреть. Если, разумеется, меня всё ещё интересует встреча вечером в пятницу.  
Про наш спор о «как так» не буду. Меня другое волнует. Он правда считает, что мне хватит одного раза в неделю? Он, что, идиот?

_Нарисован эрегированный пенис на четверть страницы._

Написал ему смску. Среда, определённо, лучше пятницы. Ближе так точно.

_Лист вырван из тетради и разорван на мелкие клочки._


	14. Chapter 14

Привет, Данька.  
Всё было тип-топ, круто настолько, что не думал в ближайшие годы тебе писать, а тут опять навалилось.  
Гранитной плитой, блядь.

_Нарисована могилка на кладбище. Каменный крест, голый холмик, оградка и чёрный ворон.  
Рисунок хаотично замалёван._

Сегодня мы с К.А. знатно посрались. Во-первых, он не пустил меня на порог, хотя я его предупредил, что в девять приду, во-вторых, на наш ор выглянула соседка, так что, в-третьих, когда мы продолжили бесить друг друга уже в прихожей, я хотел ему вломить по полной. В итоге попал не кулаком в ухо, а языком к нему в рот, сам не понял, как так получилось.  
Ну, думаю, он тоже не понял, как так получилось, что он мне отсосал. Прямо там, в прихожей.  
Поверь, пиздец как круто, когда перед тобой мужик в костюме при галстуке стоит на коленях с открытым ртом, и не он тебя, а ты его контролируешь. Не он тебя, а ты его во всех смыслах имеешь.

Так с чего мне фигово? Чего у меня такое чувство, что не я его, а он меня отымел?

_Вопросительные знаки разных размеров и форм занимают левую часть страницы. Текст смещается вправо._

Сначала он сыграл в преподавателя, к которому хрен знает зачем припёрся студент-недотёпа. Затем притворился обиженным, крутил мордой, язвил — пока не довёл конкретно. А потом встал, утёрся — и опять это блядское выражение лица на себя нацепил. Типа его не ебёт, что я думаю о нём, хочу — не хочу, уважаю или не очень. Типа это не я его, а он от меня имеет то, что хочет. Что крутит мной, а я дебил, который вообще в этих делах не рубит.

Дэн, как же я вызверился, Дэн. У меня перед глазами плавали красные мухи. 

Блядь, ну он и сука. Я же мог его искалечить.

_На полстраницы нарисовано кривое-косое торнадо._

Любой бы не выдержал, правда.   
Знаю, нельзя так из себя выходить, но я ему конкретно вломил. И, прикинь, получил сам. Наш К.А., оказывается, спортом занимается, какими-то единоборствами, не карате или самбо, чем-то другим, странное такое название «капо», «кэпо», какая-то к-хрень, я толком не запомнил. Но вломил он мне знатно.

То есть, ты пойми, он не хлюпик какой-то, он со мной на равных, мог в любой миг всё переиграть, меня остановить, когда я его на пол толкнул и заставил языком работать — а не стал. Слушал, как его матерю — и ни слова в ответ, я ему приказываю — и он подчиняется. А ведь мог сопротивляться, мог меня скрутить, ну, попытаться хотя бы, но не стал.   
Не знаю я, как-то это совсем стрёмно.

Что он от меня хочет? Чтобы я вёл себя с ним как лось в период гона? По-хорошему, ему что, со мной совсем никак?  
То есть мне не светит ему позвонить, прийти и нормально, по-человечески потрахаться. Ну и помимо — поговорить по-человечески. Относиться друг к другу нормально.

Я когда с лица кровь отмыл — высказал ему всё.  
А он, блядь, тупо сидел, смотрел на меня, мимо меня, и играл в молчанку.

Тогда я сел напротив, дал ему отойти минут пять и объяснил всё чётко. Если он хочет иметь со мной дело, то пусть помнит, что я живой человек. И нехер всё время играть мной, на нервах, и так далее. Спокойно ему объяснил, как человеку.  
Не знаю, подействовало ли, услышал он меня или нет.  
Он смотрел на меня, а лицо вообще неживое. Дохлый какой-то. И не потому что я ему ввалил. Тут другое. Как будто ему так херово, что он боится пошевелиться и расплескать то, что у него внутри накопилось.   
Тупо предполагать, что это из-за меня. Я ему кто — один вечер, одна ночь, ну и сегодня вся эта херня. Это его траблы, не мои, но я-то тут, так что мне с его загонами разбираться. Не могу я бросать людей, когда они ведут себя так.

Да ну нафиг. Мне не нужно потом узнавать, что мой препод внезапно повесился, или ещё что такое же позитивное и весёлое. Я не умею тупо валить. И мне не плевать, ну, ты меня знаешь.

_Нарисован долбящий ствол дерева дятел._

Я сидел с ним, пока он не отмер. Он мёртво таращился на меня, пока я то нёс пургу, то молчал, то снова что-то молол языком, а потом как-то сгорбился весь, спрятал лицо в ладонях. И это гадство из него схлынуло. Ощущение только, понятно, он мне не доложил, что у него там внутри кипит и взрывается, но слово даю — ему полегчало. Он однозначно перестал казаться куском замороженного дерьма.

Посидел так, помолчал, потом попросил меня тихо: иди, Гена.

Ну я и пошёл. Только сначала подошёл к нему и погладил по плечу. Сказал, что всё будет хорошо, что всё наладится.

Он фыркнул. Так-то лучше, правда?

И всё равно. Сижу тут, двенадцать с хвостом, тебя всего измалевал, и мне как-то стрёмно. Хочу знать, что с ним всё нормально, что он лёг спать, ну или... что с ним всё нормально, и всё.

Смску ему написал. Как дела, ответь, если не спишь.

Чёрт. Ну я и лох. Какого хера ему подставляюсь?

Дэн, в первый раз пожалел, что не курю. Сейчас бы сигарету, затянуться и тупо таращиться в потолок.

_Почерк меняется, становится торопливым и резким._

Он ответил. Позвонил только что. Сказал, что... Блин, ну он и...  
Ладно.  
Ты, Дэн, всё равно это никогда не узнаешь.

Он сказал, что ему со мной повезло. Сказал, что ждёт меня завтра, что всё у нас будет хорошо. Что я хороший человек.   
Прикинь, я — человек, да ещё и хороший.

<s>Ну ты, Костя, и лох.</s>   
_Зачёркнуто._

Если ты ещё раз такое вытворишь, Костя, я тебя заебу.

_Лист вырван из тетради и разорван на мелкие клочки._


	15. Chapter 15

Ну что, Данька.  
Перетрём, а то я что-то вымотался конкретно.

_Нарисован фонарь, высокий бордюр, кучи листьев, ливнёвка, по обе стороны — старинные дома. Дворник метёт улицу. На ближайшем подоконнике умывается кошка. Дерево, маленькая лавочка, тёмный силуэт сидящего человека. Он курит, вьётся дымок.  
Подпись: «Странно всё»._

Утром впервые за не знаю сколько видел своего парня. Ну, не то чтобы своего, а того самого, без имени, без лица. Вышел из дома чуть раньше, чем в последние дни, а он, похоже, чуть позже обычного, вот так мы и столкнулись на остановке.  
Не верится, что я на эту остановку месяцами ходил, как баран на верёвочке. Мучился, не жрал, не спал, всё думал о нём, мечтал-дрочил, с ума сходил. Куда всё делось?

_Нарисовано лицо молодого мужчины. Привлекательные, гармоничные черты, широкая улыбка, лёгкая небритость, волосы растрёпаны, чёлка стоит вертикально вверх, словно расчесанная пятернёй._

Блин, а он и правда красивый. Совсем не такой, каким я его представлял. Мягче, моложе. У него хорошая улыбка, нижняя губа больше верхней, пухлая такая. <s>Я, когда смотрел на него, всё думал. А, не хочу об этом</s> _(зачёркнуто)_.

Сегодня я даже не сразу его заметил. Думал о Косте, о том, как с ним говорить, что делать и делать ли — у меня от него реально голова кругом. А тут эта встреча.

_Нарисован чешущий ухо пёс. На псе кожаный ошейник, цепи нет._

Да, всё не как раньше — сегодня мы с ним нос к носу столкнулись. И да, я его не узнал. Потом только сообразил, когда он повернулся спиной и пошёл к подъехавшему автобусу. Только тогда до меня дошло, с кем я минут десять языками чесал про погоду-транспорт-футбол-грёбаный-сопромат-дважды-грёбаную-нейропсихологию.

Его зовут Глеб, и он классный. Чего я к нему раньше не подкатил? Нет, ну понятно, с претензиями на его задницу он бы послал меня далеко, но ведь можно было просто поговорить. И, к слову, тогда я не был таким озабоченным, мне б и за руку поздороваться надолго хватило. Дружить — не дружить, ладно, с одного трёпа человека не узнаешь, но здороваться и болтать о всякой херне нам точно ничего не мешало. И он правда классный, с ним было легко. Я потом вышел раньше на две остановки и до места пыток чесал пешком, дышал полной грудью, и так мне стало спокойно-хорошо, словно всю дурь из головы выдуло ветром.

Кстати, дубак ещё тот. Зима близко, совсем скоро выпадет снег.  
Люблю снег, всё чистое, и тишина, такая только зимой бывает. Выползешь на улицу — дышится хорошо, сидишь дома — на улицу глянешь, а там чистота, никакой грязи, всё белое, новое. Блин, Дэн, как же я хочу скорей снега.

_Нарисован снеговик с носом-морковкой._

С Костей всё не слишком хорошо.

_Квадрат, в него вписан круг, в круг — треугольник, в треугольник — шестигранник, в шестигранник — глаз._

Похоже, соврал он мне про «всё хорошо», наверняка не спал всю ночь. Читал лекцию тускло, без огонька, говорил тихо, когда кто-то начинал сильно звездеть — замолкал. Ну и звездящие замолкали, понятно. Но обычно он любит уколоть, уязвить, а сегодня как на кладбище выступал, смотрел поверх голов, в окна, на доску, куда угодно, только не на народ. Выглядел не так плохо, он всегда выглядит хорошо в костюме и белой рубашке, но сегодня, во-первых, казался слишком бледным, во-вторых, почти всю лекцию просидел за столом, хотя обычно круги наворачивает только так, ну и, в-третьих, синяк на скуле. Блин, я и не думал, что так ему звезданул.  
И, блядь, я не думал, что вокруг все такие глазастые.

Я подошёл к нему после занятий. Спросил, сколько у него ещё пар, может он свинтить домой?  
Он тогда, наверное, впервые на меня посмотрел, ну, не мельком, а в лицо, в глаза.  
Вывод: кто-то ночью надрался до зелёных чертей. Ну или, да ладно, когда такие красные глаза, нет и не может быть других версий. От него не несло — каких-то таблеток нажрался наверняка, и не то чтобы его шатало, но, бля, тут без вариантов: если его в таком состоянии кто-то увидит — не из нас, а из преподов, — болтовни будет целый вагон, и тележка, и ящичек, и котомка, и заявление по собственному, если не повезёт.

Я терпеть не могу, когда люди себя гнобят на моих глазах. Ты или подальше от меня это делай, или терпи, когда я влезаю в процесс.  
В общем, мы уехали с Костей на такси к нему домой. Официальная версия: «У Константина Александровича подскочило давление, ему нужна врачебная помощь».   
Хороший мужик у нас завкафедрой, кстати, сразу в тему врубился, К.А. у него в кабинете и двух минут не пробыл, я засекал. И отпустил, и проводил до двери, я как раз стенку напротив подпирал (собирался заталкивать Костю к завкафедрой столько раз, сколько понадобится, чтобы его отпустили домой), так что и мне толика высочайшего внимания досталось.   
«Вы не К.А. ждёте?» — «Ну да, жду, это при мне он едва в обморок не грохнулся... то есть сознание потерял, я его сюда и привёл. Ему нужно полежать, и всё пройдёт, у меня мама всегда так делала, когда давление скакало. Вы же его отпустите, правда?» — «Разумеется, молодой человек, но лишь если вы изъявите желание потрудиться на благо общества ещё немного и лично проследите, чтобы ваш преподаватель благополучно добрался домой».   
К.А. стал что-то возражать, но кто его слушал? Не завкафедрой, и не, тем более, я.

— Ты понимаешь, что Лев Викторович мог подумать?

Иногда Костя меня поражает. Да у Льва Викторовича такие глаза, что он не мог, он подумал, тут без вариантов. Другой вопрос, что если он и понял, то это не значит, что он начнёт этим знанием размахивать, как флагом. Я его видел всего пару раз, ну и вот пообщались минуту — он нормальный мужик.

_Нарисован наполовину наполненный стакан и пустая бутылка._

Когда мы до Костиной квартиры добрались, то я понял, чего он пытался от меня всеми правдами-неправдами отделаться. Нехилый такой он за ночь устроил срач. И выпил правда много. И много чего расколотил.

Я не сказал по поводу осколков стекла и витающего в воздухе запаха бухла ни одного слова. Дэн, ты можешь мной гордиться.

Довёл Костю до спальни, помог раздеться, затащил в постель. Если б ты видел его глаза, то меня бы понял. Я с ним, как с малым, сидел и ждал, пока он уснёт. Вернее, не сидел, а лежал и к груди прижимал, и... Ладно, с кем не бывает.

А потом я играл в добрую фею. Убрал стекло, пустые бутылки повыносил, проветрил, помыл. Вот интересно, а чего я дома так никогда не убираюсь? Фея из меня получилась весьма и весьма ничего. Золушка, а не фея.

У Кости в гостиной на стене висят фотографии. Думаю, когда он проснётся, мне нужно будет у него кое-что спросить. И надеюсь, он ответит честно.  
Или подождать?  
В другой раз?

_Строчка из семи вопросительных знаков, начиная с маленького, заканчивая огромным и много раз обведённым._

Ладно. Ладно. Я потерплю.

Ладно, Дэн, пора мне послание тебе спускать в унитаз и валить домой. А то опять начнётся, а я что-то сильно устал. Ну и он тоже не в лучшей форме.

_Исписанные листы вырваны, изорваны в клочки._

_На новом листе:_  
Костя, я пошёл домой. Как проснёшься, позвони мне. Я хочу услышать твой голос.

_Лист вырван, разорван в клочки._

Костя, как проснёшься и захочешь поговорить, позвони мне. Я буду ждать твоего звонка.  
Гена.

_Лист вырван, оставлен на кухонном столе._

_Снизу кривовато дописано:_  
Всё будет хорошо, помнишь?


	16. Chapter 16

Ну что, Дэн, принимай новую порцию ментального навоза. Мне уже совестно перед тобой, пусть ты и бумажный, но всё-таки мой братан, значит — мужик. А мужики, подтверждаю, делают ноги, когда им по нервам ноют, ноют и НОЮТ, блядь. 

Блин, ты только посмотри — уже половина тетради! О чём и речь: совсем я тебя, братан, заездил. Такими темпами от тебя скоро вообще ничего не останется.  
И от меня, кстати, тоже.  
Вот же пиздец.

_Более аккуратным почерком:_  
Ладно, прекращаем нытьё и прелюдию тоже сокращаем, Геннадий. Всё-таки есть в тебе что-то гейское. И не кривись. Нормальный пацан сказал и сделал, а ты тупо ноешь. Задолбал.  
Да, сам себя. Но тоже противно.  
Прааативно, милый, так ныыыть. Угу, и задницей ещё покрути, может, поможет? 

_Чуть ниже:_  
Блин, Гена, я и не думал, что <s>ты</s> _(зачёркнуто)_ <s>я</s> _(зачёркнуто)_ ты такой дебил. Реально пошёл в туалет надувать губы, тянуть слова и крутить жопой перед зеркалом. Ты... Нет, нету у меня таких слов.

_Наклон букв меняется:_  
Я не знаю, что делать. _(Трижды подчёркнуто)._

О! Наконец начинается разговор! Давай, брат, жги глаголом.

Так, я не понял, с кем я теперь разговариваю? С Дэном или с собой, но не совсем с собой, а с каким-то левым чуваком, который, ясное дело, никогда не лажает, зато мастер поковыряться в ране ножичком?

Ген, хватит юлить, а. Просто напиши расклад, поржи с себя, идиота, и иди уже отсюда, вали, что ли, спать.

_Лист заполняется хаотичными рисунками, линиями, силуэтами. Всё бесформенное, тёмное._

Чего я тяну, кусок идиота?

Так, на раз-два-три.  
1\. Костя в четверг мне не перезвонил, я чуток подёргался, потом положил на него большой и толстый, в пятницу его на работе не было, и я дёргался уже конкретно, но на звонки он не отвечал: «вне зоны доступа», бля, зато вечером пропажа нашлась — в моём дворе, в машине сидел, меня ждал. Я ему хотел врезать, не кулаками, так языком, как катком, раскатать, а он попросил прощения. «Прости меня, Гена» говорит, ну я и простил. Сходу, блядь.  
2\. Он предложил провести выходные с ним, у него, и я за десять минут собрал вещи. Ну и кто я после этого? Именно, блядь.  
3\. Если бы, как обычно, начали в прихожей, то, наверное, ничего бы не случилось. Ну, то есть сразу бы не случилось, потом лавину всё равно бы снесло. Но он спросил: «Ты голодный? Я ужин погрею», и я пошёл шататься по квартире, чтобы его от важного дела не отвлекать. А тут фотографии на стене, и заверте-блядь.  
4\. Он пытался мне врать. Прямо в лицо. Словно я абсолютный дебил. Вот же блядь.  
5\. Я ушёл. Как ещё дверь не отвалилась. Хоть что-то хорошее, блядь.

Такой дебилизм. Классика жанра. Ушёл в холодную тёмную ночь в лёгкой куртке и туфлях с рюкзаком на спине. Остался без ужина и секса. Нет, порядок неправильный: я остался без секса и без еды. Трахаться, честно говоря, мне хотелось больше. И не сраться с ним мне тоже очень хотелось. Ну я и дебил.

**Ген, ты правда винишь только себя?** _(Подчёркнуто)_.  
Да, Даня, да, лох здесь только я. Потому что:   
_Стержень всё сильнее давит на бумагу, буквы становятся угловатыми, резкими, крупными:_  
1\. Косте не двадцать, норм, что у него до меня были мужики.   
2\. Если он не хочет о них говорить — его право.  
3\. Даже если его бывший, блядь, мой потерянный брат-близнец, то кого это ебёт? Меня — нет. Его? Да плевать, пока он даёт мне, а не этому самодовольному говнюку.  
<s>4\. Так какого</s> _(Бумага от давления порвалась, зачёркнуто)._  
_Почерк аккуратней и чётче, спокойней:_  
4\. Так какого хера было устраивать разборки? Если тебя, Гена, не ебёт? И перестань уже врать себе. Или тебя ебёт, только если тебе врут? А если врёшь ты?

Нашёл, кому втюхивать. Хватит, Гена.

Костя звонит. Вот прямо сейчас. Брать или не брать? Вот в чём вопрос. Ну и ещё тьма тьмущая вопросов. Один из первых — нахера столько висеть на линии, не понял, что ли _(недописано)._  
Ну я и мудак. 

Ещё раз звонит.   
Ну я и ссыкло.

Ну. Ну, давай ещё. Давай.  
_Пол-листа геометрических узоров, завитушек, клубничек, точек, глаз._

Что и следовало доказать. Двух попыток на тебя, Гена, с ушами хватит.   
И нехер ныть. Сам дебил. Кто тебе мешал ответить на звонок и нормально с человеком поговорить?

_Почерк становится мелким, с сильным наклоном:_  
Я позвонил ему сам. Не извинялся. Сказал, что думаю: что не знаю почему, но его враньё меня задевает, хотя его право — объяснять что-то или нет, и его право — встречаться с кем захочет. Как и моё, кстати. Он спросил: хочу ли я вернуться к нему? А я понял, что не знаю, что не хочу уже ничего сегодня, вернее, хочу — его, постель и ноль разговоров. Ему понравился мой план. Так что он опять за мной едет. Хорошо, что я далеко не ушёл, тут сижу, в кафешке на углу, и пишу эту хрень под коньяк с кофе.

Кстати, пора от улик избавляться.  
_Лист разорван на несколько мелких частей, обрывки сунуты в рюкзак._

_На новом листе:_  
Что-то он задерживается.  
Так что.  
1\. Мне плевать на то, что он хранит фотографию этого мудака.  
2\. Мне плевать, как выглядит его бывший.  
3\. Мне плевать, что бывший у Кости есть.  
4\. Бывший — бывший, нынешний у Кости я. Хотя этот момент следовало бы уточнить. Не сегодня!!!  
5\. Молчи. И трахай. Трахай так, чтобы завтра, ну или когда там, тебя слушать хотели.   
6\. По возможности — не ори.  
7\. По возможности — не тупи.  
8\. По возможности — не вязни так. Хотя ты уже по уши, если не по макушку.  
9\. Постарайся дать ему всё _(недописано)_.

_Лист разорван на несколько частей, обрывки сунуты в рюкзак._


	17. Chapter 17

Что-то не спится. А ведь должен дрыхнуть без задних ног. 

_Нарисован молодой месяц и россыпь звёзд. Ниже — несколько привидений._

Он сегодня совсем другой. <s>Мне это не нравится</s> _(зачёркнуто)._ Да чему тут не нравиться! _(Восклицательный знак несколько раз обведён)._

Да нет, всё не так. Он никогда так себя не вёл. А сегодня вечером потухший такой... Нет, не потухший, а слабый, податливый такой, даже покорный. Блин — да не он это. Он же всегда боролся, искрил, всегда отвечал ударом на удар, бил словами, да и кулаками тоже круто махал.  
А тут словно исчез. Тело есть, я-то знаю, я отымел это тело, а куда из него делся мужик?

Ну не знаю я. Чего жаловаться? Он отдавался — я брал. 

Нет, не то говорю. Не слабый он. Тут другое. Он _(недописано)._  
Он смотрел мне в глаза, а я сдерживался, боялся его, нет, за него, словно он от слишком сильного, глубокого толчка, рывка или укуса может разбиться. Блин, да я вёл себя с ним, как с девчонкой. Дрожал над ним, как над снежинкой на ладони. А он таял.

И что мне не нравится?  
Что тут плохого?

Он дал.  
Я взял.  
Он молчал.  
Кончил подо мной.   
Я немного рукой помог, и он _(недописано)._

Так чего же ты, Крокодил, хочешь?  
Чего тебе мало?  
Что не так?

_Лист разорван._

Мы не поговорили. В машине молчали, не хотелось разбивать тишину, в подъезде тоже в партизанов играли. В прихожей он сказал, ну, предупредил, что убрал фотографии. Я сразу объяснил, что не требовал ничего такого, что это его жизнь, его дом — а он полез целоваться. Ну и всё, понеслось. Только странно как-то, не как обычно. Он был тихим, послушным — не таким, как всегда.

Может, я в нём что-то сломал?  
Он же мужик, не девчонка. Не может же он _(недописано)._

Ну и самомнение у тебя, Геныч.

Да он в глаза мне смотрел, не моргал даже, пока я его _(недописано)._

Что-то же это значит!  
Ага. И ты даже знаешь что.

_Нарисовано сердце, пронзённое стрелой. Рисунок яростно замалякан._

<s>Ну конечно. Гена, ты дебил.</s> _(Зачёркнуто)._

Потом он отвернулся и затих. Заснул почти сразу.

Надо было с ним сразу поговорить. Терпеть не могу эту муть и сомнения. 

_Ниже:_  
Он спит, я проверил.

_Лист вырван и смят._

_Нарисован спящий мужчина. Лицо расслаблено, глубокие тени от ресниц, мягкая линия рта. Лёгкая штриховка намекает на щетину.  
Рисунок тщательно проработан._

_На новом листе:_  
Что я могу ему дать?  
Почему он должен выбрать меня?

_Оставшуюся часть листа занимают геометрические фигуры, глаза, схематические изображения людей, вопросительные знаки, точки и линии — «созвездия»._

_На новом листе:_  
Он всё ещё спит.

_Рисунок городского парка, на скамейке обнимаются двое парней._

Ну ладно.  
Он старше. <s>У нас отличный секс.</s> _(Зачёркнуто)._ У меня отличный секс с ним. У него со мной... Ну, он кончает. А что думает об этом, не знаю.

_Нарисовано лицо вампира, изо рта торчат клыки, по подбородку текут капли крови._

Мне нравится, когда он кусачий.

_Нарисован кривой-косой домик._

Прикинул тут, как представляю Костю семье. Ты, Дэн, нас убиваешь. Ирка _(недописано)._

Она как раз не спала, малой разнылся. Приказала мне не истерить и идти в кровать и там _(недописано)._

Нет. Сначала я его нормально оттрахаю, а уже потом мы поговорим. И я спрошу, что он от меня хочет. Ну, не от меня, а вообще, от человека, с которым хотел бы быть вместе. Потому что... Да хрен знает, что он хочет, может, я не смогу ему это дать.  
_  
Нарисован чёрный квадрат._

Разумеется, он скажет, что хочет равноценных отношений. В переводе: его уже задолбало подставлять мне свой зад.

**И что ты тогда станешь делать, Гена?** _(Подчёркнуто)._

Ладно. Хватит хернёй страдать. Пусть сначала потребует. Или хотя бы заведёт разговор.  
Нет, давай так. Я могу:  
1) дать ему.  
2) въебать ему.  
3) нет других вариантов.  
4) а вот и нет, есть: «поговорим, милый, об этом как-нибудь потом», «ну да, милый, конечно», а затем см. пункты 1 и 2, делай выбор.

_Нарисована пара, занимающаяся сексом, вид сверху. Особое внимание уделено бёдрам и ягодицам топа._

А может и _(недописано)._  
Нет!

Но ему же это нравится. Иногда он даже без рук кончает.   
Как минимум интересно, что его так заводит.

!!!  
Нет, мне не интересно, Дэн.

А я сказал: интересно!

Блядь, Дэн, ты во что меня втравливаешь? Ты вообще очумел! Ты... Да тебя такого вообще не существует. Настоящий Даня, знаешь, что бы мне сказал? Что я пидорас. Что убить меня мало.

_Ниже:_  
И почему меня это больше вообще не колышет? Почему я думаю Косте дать, когда он только захочет?

_Лист надорван, не до конца._


	18. Chapter 18

Как-то не думал, что у нас до такого дойдёт.   
Да и не было никаких нас.  
Теперь есть. Не только для меня, для него тоже мы есть. И не спорь, Дэн, я знаю.

То, что он утром устроил, нет, трахом такое не называется. Да и ночью тоже. До меня только сейчас дошло. Он и ночью на меня так смотрел. И отдавался точно так же, и меня так же трясло.

Я бы хотел это помнить. В любой миг, когда будет тяжело, когда буду трупом лежать, когда ты, Дэн, из армии вернёшься и начнёшь гнать, а ты начнёшь, ты не смиришься с таким братом, я знаю. Так вот я хочу помнить К.А. сегодняшнего. Каким он был подо мной, как у него блестели глаза, как пот смешивался со слезами, как он кусал губы, а потом начал откровенно стонать, утробно выстанывать моё имя и дрожать, и выгибаться, и сжимать задницу — ласкать собой мой член, и _(недописано)._  
Блядь, у меня опять встаёт.

Эти воспоминания мои. Утренний секс и его слёзы — мои. Его задыхающиеся стоны, и как его трясло подо мной — тоже мои. Он вообще мой, теперь он весь мой, я это знаю и он это знает. 

Да нет, нихера он не знает. 

_Нарисована смятая постель, двое мужчин занимаются сексом в коленно-локтевой позе. Верхний держит нижнего за шею, заставляет запрокинуть голову и прогнуться. Одеяло едва держится на краю кровати, подушки разбросаны по полу._

Хватит уже ходить вокруг да около. Успокойся, подумай хорошо, как с ним говорить. Сам видишь, он загоняется. Он на тебя смотрит, будто до двенадцати осталось пару секунд, и ты уже потерял хрустальную туфельку сорок пятого растоптанного размера.

Давай, Дэн. Мне нужна твоя помощь. Как его убедить, что для меня всё тоже серьёзно и я не собираюсь сбегать? 

_На листе появляется несколько вопросительных знаков, волн и медуз._

**Сказать.** _(Подчёркнуто)._

Хороший совет.   
Отличный совет.   
Да только я уже всё сказал, и он меня слышал. Нихера не сработало.

**Подробней давай.** _(Подчёркнуто)._

Ну, ты же помнишь: я никогда не умел долго держать язык за зубами. Меня ж ломает, если я не могу всё, что хочу, рассказать. Дэн, ты ведь уже понял, что я Косте выдал. Знаю, что понял, ты же мой брат, ты меня знаешь. И я не хочу это слово тут марать. Оно Костино, больше я такого никому никогда не говорил. Ну, Ирке, конечно, и тебе, и маме, ну и когда Ленку первый раз в постель тащил, но, поверь, с ним — это не с ней. Сегодня я ему сказал всё, что чувствую, повторил несколько раз и ещё сотню раз повторю, если нужно.

Никто меня калёным железом не пытал. Я его долго мучил, не помню уже, какой был заход, третий за ночь, наверное. Он всё время вёл себя тихо, ну, насколько возможно, а тут наконец не выдержал, начал стонать во весь голос, задыхался, дрожал. И тогда уже не выдержал я, перевернул его и лёг сверху, стал целовать, не только губы, всё лицо, щёки, ресницы, подбородок — а он колючий такой, до сих пор губы немного саднят. Вылизал ему рот. Поиграл с языком, пока он стонал. Горячо так, меня аж до костей пробирало.   
Нет, передышку я не брал — я и так справился, коротко и часто, знаешь ли, так же хорошо, как и на всю длину и с размахом. Косте понравилось, он помогал, он меня бёдрами обнимал, пока я перевоплощался во влюблённого пса и облизывал его лицо, и шептал на ухо, какой он хороший, какой красивый, какой мой, и как я его _(недописано)._

Да, Дэн, я это сказал.  
Ну да, влип. Но влип-то не один.  
Ну, я так думаю. Вряд ли только меня глючит, как последнего идиота, а для него в этом ничего особенного _(недописано)._

Да нет, он, как и я. Он даже сильнее меня. Ты б видел его лицо — хотя нет, я бы не хотел, чтобы его таким кто-то видел. 

Сейчас бы выпить. Накатить и _(недописано)._  
Нет. Не хочу ничего забывать. Я справлюсь. Я _(недописано)._

Блин, Дэн, да помоги же мне наконец. Что-то меня совсем развезло. Мне надо собраться и понять, что ему говорить, как и какими словами.  
Может, он и не понял, что я ему тогда шептал. Или не поверил. Да мало ли в постели говорят ерунды. Нет, не пойдёт, так ещё хуже. Вот же _(недописано)._

**Что, брат, хочешь от своих слов отказаться?** _(Подчёркнуто)._  
Почему? Не хочу. За такой трах можно и не такими словами платить.

Гена, блядь, не будь мудаком. Слышал бы такое Костя — выставил бы тебя сходу. И одежду с балкона швырнул.

Ну. Давай.

Ладно. Я не боюсь признаться. Костя для меня особенный человек. Очень особенный. Он мне дорог. Я не хочу его терять. Он мне нужен.

И всё это одним словом называется...

Дэн, отвянь. Неважно, как оно называется. Важно, что он мне нужен, а ему нужен не кто-то другой, а именно я. 

Блядь, надеюсь, так оно и есть, и он это понимает. 

Думаешь, понимает?

Да, он-то точно понимает всё куда лучше меня. 

_Проведена жирная черта во всю ширину страницы._

Ладно. Он зовёт. Спинку ему помыть. Надеюсь, не только. Вернее, уверен, мытьём мы не ограничимся.

_Лист вырван из тетради, разорван в мельчайшие клочки. _

_На новом листе: _   
<s>Просто соберись, тряпка!</s>   
_(Зачёркнуто)._

Ему не нужен пацан, который за свои слова не отвечает. Так что соберись. И иди уже к нему, идиот.

Гена, какой же ты _(недописано)._

_Лист вырван, смят и выброшен в мусорное ведро. _


	19. Chapter 19

Привет, Дэн, давно не виделись. Не шурши страницами так испуганно, поводов жалиться нет, наоборот, хочется с кем-то перетереть по-настоящему хорошие новости. Ну и с кем, как не с тобой, так что понимаешь — ты снова попал на процедуру принудительного похудения.   
Что-то я подсел на нашу несуществующую переписку. Ну да, чокнулся, ты прав. И что? Меня не колышет. Я уже привык к вывертам подсознания, не в претензии. Хочется поделиться с тобой — ну и ладно, сделаю это, и станет легко. 

_Нарисовано поле, двое мальчишек бегут за летящим в вышине воздушным змеем._

Помнишь, как в детстве, бежишь, бежишь, аж ноги-руки гудят, упадёшь в траву, и небо такое высокое, синее, прямо в душу смотрит, а ты в нём летишь.

_Змей исправлен на изображение раскрытой тетради. Она птицей парит в вышине, с каждым взмахом «крыльев» теряя страницы._

Ты, конечно, не небо, но улететь от реальности здорово помогаешь. А сегодня повод хороший, так что для разнообразия в небо махнём, а не в пропасть камнем рухнем.

Аж не терпится тебе всё рассказать. Да. Да. Да. Ты так попал. Ну а я — в небо!

_К рисунку добавлена стая летящих клином журавлей._

Чёрт, надо меньше улыбаться. 

_Нарисован улыбающийся рот. Изображение перечёркнуто наискосок, обрисовано жирным кругом. Подпись: знак «Осторожно! Улыбка запрещена!»_

Ты б знал, как на меня сейчас Костя посмотрел. Словно в щёку ткнул вилкой. Нет, номер не пройдёт. Тебе не съесть меня, милый.

Сегодня сижу на ряду возле окон. Дует зверски. Я уже и шарф намотал, и рукава натянул, как варежки — не особо помогает. Зато какой обзор, и ни одного шанса никому подсмотреть, что я тут так старательно пишу.

Конспектирую, разумеется, а как иначе. Костя, смотри, я тут записываю за тобой каждое слово, ага.

_Нарисован ручеёк, по нему плывёт свёрнутая из бумаги лодка._

Костя, кстати, сегодня в ударе. Не затыкается, сыплет шутками и случаями из практики, терминов мало, болтовни много. Плюс сегодня он поднимает зал, ясное дело, через одного народ гонит пургу и получает порцию всеобщего ржача и перца на раны.

Дэн, не радуйся чужому горю так откровенно. Мне бояться нечего, меня Костя спрашивать точно не будет, так что я успею всё, что хочу, написать. А ты будешь слушать.

Между прочим, я потому до тебя добраться не мог больше недели — когда Костя рядом, мне не хочется зря время терять. Ну, не то чтобы совсем зря, но, поверь, никакой разговор не составит конкуренции тому, чем мы с Костей обычно занимаемся. Даже если он готовит, а я играю в его подмастерье. Да, лук чищу и всё такое. Что он скажет, то делаю, главное, чтобы вместе.

И да, да, ты прав, я идиот, это не лечится, и на воспоминание о том, как он нам сегодня завтрак готовил, не должно вставать. Но я извращенец. Честно.ru. Мне можно. Блин, да после всего, что произошло, мне можно всё, все без исключений глупости, странности и охуенности.

_Нарисован эрегированный пенис, каждая линия, выпуклость и вогнутость, каждая вена любовно обведена._

Почти как у него получилось, ну надо же. Хотя оригинал лучше, оригинал — хоть куда. Э, нет, никаких туда-сюда, мы с этим красавцем без лишних зрителей-любителей обойдёмся.

В общем, ты уже понял, Данька, у меня всё хорошо. Больше чем хорошо. Абсолют совершенства, гений чистого кайфа, райский герыч вместо крови, как-то так. Не, маловато будет. По чесноку если — представь, братишка, как будто ты помер супергероем, попал в рай, и там тебя встретили семьдесят девственниц невиданной красы... э, кажется, я загнул, не хочу я семьдесят девок, ты себе только представь этот геморрой — хотя тебе, Дэн, такой расклад бы точно понравился. Ты ж у нас ещё тот герой, ни одной юбки не пропускаешь.

А я вот пропускаю все юбки до одной. И ты б знал, Данька, какой ты лох, как здорово жить с мужиком. Не просто с каким-то там мужиком, а с моим Константином Александровичем.

_На новом листе:_  
Исл. начинается с тщат. ознакомл. с историей заб., с данных неврлг. и др. клин./исл. Проводится беседа. Сост. общая хар-ка б-го. За 1 или 1+ раз проводится н-п/исл. впф и э/л сферы.

_Жирная черта через всю страницу._

Блядь, чуть не спалился. И не поленился Костя полезть наверх и сунуть нос в мою тетрадь. Вот же параноик хренов.

Геныч, будь внимательнее.   
И выдохни уже наконец.  
Ну прочитал бы он твой бред, поржал бы и всё. Ты ж тут не гостайны госдепу ваяешь.

Хотя он прав, имел я его лекцию в виду, серьёзно, глубоко и неоднократно. Вряд ли он меня на экзамене завалит. Уверен, в его эротических снах я не в кирзовых сапогах вдали от него отжигаю. В кошмарах — возможно. Наверняка я бы сказал, если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, не о К. Но в его интересах меня не завалить, однозначно.

Кстати, Дэн, насчёт завалить. Я понимаю, тебе услышать это будет тяжко, ну и хрен с ним, потерпишь. Да, я сдал последние бастионы врагу.   
Сам с себя угораю.  
И чего было так истерить? Ты б видел, как я с матом-перематом готовился. Как трясся мелким зайцем и твёрдым у меня был только голос: хочу! Как меня Костя растягивал полчаса и в дрожащий пупок целовал. Хотя нет, это тебе видеть точно не полагается.

_Одна непрерывная волнистая линия изображает спину и бёдра прогнувшего в пояснице человека._

Было круто. Больно, пиздец, но пиздец как круто. Я даже не ожидал, что меня так развезёт в постели. Не думал, что меня может так трясти от банального траха.

Банального? Траха? Трясти и всё? Ген, ну ты себе хоть не ври. Ты в финале рыдал, от кайфа рыдал, не от чего-то другого. Тебе Костю сколько пришлось убеждать, что всё норм и ты тут не загибаешься от передоза?

Ну и что. Дело всегда важнее слов. Он сомневался, тупил по-страшному, но всё понял и поверил, только когда меня второй раз отлюбил (да, _отлюбил_ как-то получше банального траха процесс отражает). Ну а я тогда поверил, что мне этот кайф не приснился.   
Охуенные ощущения. Как пробирает — не описать.   
И, между прочим, Геннадий, что ты будешь делать, когда пара кончится, и тебе надо будет вставать? Куда ты такой стояк спрячешь?

А, хрен с ним, гуляем и пляшем. Не могу я это в себе держать. Мне надо кому-то сказать. Косте сказал — ну, попытался, — но стрёмно же так подставляться. Я так и не смог ему толком объяснить, что совсем не против с ним временами меняться, что никакой это не подвиг, если, разумеется, он меня к своей великолепнейшей заднице тоже будет подпускать.

Блядь, пишу и не верю. Данька, ты чего затих? В ауте, да? Видимо, полный нокдаун.

А ты не осуждай. Не испытал — слушай молча.

Отдаваться — не брать. Ощущения совсем другие. И не потому что тебе пихают член в зад, а потому что тобой владеют, тебя имеют, и если б я сам не испытал, то ни за что бы не поверил, что могу так подставиться и с этого столько поиметь. Он из меня все кости вынул и назад запихал, все двести с чем-то и череп тоже, и каждый позвонок, и все органы от печёнок до селезёнок.

Я так орал — ему рот мне пришлось зажимать. Я дышал через раз, и от этого было ещё лучше, полный улёт.

Знаешь, я ведь не о сексе тут собрался писать. Дело не в нём. Ну, в нём тоже.

Мы с Костей вместе уже неделю живём. Мы вместе. В его квартире. Одна кровать. Один диван и телек. Он готовит, я помогаю, ну и все дела. 

Я от этого просто не могу. Меня на куски разрывает.

Данька, ты бы знал, как мне хорошо. Его видеть. С ним говорить. Любить его.

Ну вот, я это сказал — любить.

Мы сидим на кухне, я что-то делаю, ем, например, ну или картошку чищу. А он идёт мимо — и по моим волосам проводит рукой. И меня, сука, кроет. Просто вразнос. И он это знает и не перестаёт. Каждый раз идёт мимо и касается руки, плеча, волос или целует. Или его целую я сам. Когда мы в постели лежим или на диване сидим и обнимаемся, он мне такое говорит, так тискает и трогает. И я его тоже — тискаю, трогаю, люблю всю ночь до зари, и его «мне не двадцать», похоже, куда-то под диван закатилось и умерло там в пыли.

Я люблю его, Дэн.  
Я его люблю.

И если ты его не примешь, мне пофиг. Вернее, это я тебе морду набью, если ты скажешь против него хотя бы одно проклятое слово.

Он со мной. Он мой. Он совсем мой, без остатка.

И да, мы с ним говорили о прошлом. Той ночью, когда я ему сам предложил поменяться в постели местами. Когда я сказал, что для меня всё серьёзно, что он мне нужен, что я его по-любому хочу. А он криво так ухмыльнулся, мол, знает он моё «нужен» и «по-любому». И тогда я лёг и перед ним ноги развёл. И сказал, что готов доказать.

А он знаешь, что мне сказал — на что я немедленно и буквально послал его в жопу?  
Что я всё ещё могу уйти и всё позабыть. Что в его жизни был человек, который именно так и сделал. Вернее, не человек, а чмошное чмо, которое брало и ничего в ответ не давало. Блядь, у меня руки чешутся найти этого говнюка и заставить кровью умыться. Останавливает одно — для Кости он много значил, и я не хочу ворошить, прах к праху, как говорится. 

Знаешь, Дэн, что я собираюсь делать, чтобы старое внезапно не полыхнуло? И чтобы новое не наросло, чтобы, блядь, никого к нам с Костей не подпустить?  
Я костёр разведу. Такой, чтобы всё время горело. Чтобы Косте всегда было жарко, как <s>в аду</s> _(зачёркнуто)_ в раю.

Бла-бла-бла, я подарю ему рай.

Блядь, Геныч, ну закрывай уже фонтан криворечия.

_Нарисован дятел, долбящий ствол дерева._

А знаешь, Данька, я рад, что я такой дятел. Ты меня вечно этим дразнил, и крокодилом тоже — ну и хрен с ним. Я как самый настоящий крокодил солнце проглотил, самое потрясающее, колючее и великолепное К-солнце.  
Да, меня глючит. Совсем.  
Завидуй молча!

_Нарисован диван, парочка обжимается, руки одного запутались в волосах второго — тискающего первого за задницу. Рисунок не закончен._

_Листы остаются в тетради, тетрадь забирают со стола и уносят, несмотря на яростные возражения Гены._


	20. Chapter 20

Ну что, Дэн, мы с тобой конкретно попали. Ты, конечно, по самому факту существования, а я — там-пара-пам — по собственной воле. Не дурости, нет — всего двадцать две минуты назад мне казалось, я знаю, что делаю. Костя хотел тетрадь вернуть, сказал, что даже не открывал её. Врун бездарный. Да у него на лице всё написано: хоть мельком, но внутрь он заглянул, потому и не мог смотреть мне прямо в глаза, а ещё у него кончики ушей порозовели, и дышал он чаще, чем всегда. Какой он, когда чего-то сильно хочет, я лучше всех знаю. Так вот он пиздец как хотел мои записи прочитать. Его аж потряхивало от желания.

А я что, я привык его желания удовлетворять. Даже самые стрёмные. Кстати, Дэн, ещё ни разу не пожалел, что ему поддался. Всё, чего он от меня хотел, обернулось для меня одним чистейшим кайфом.

Ладно. Не буду врать.

Я хотел, чтобы он знал. Чтобы он увидел меня, прочитал мои мысли, понял, что я чувствую, и поверил мне наконец. Потому и...

Блядь, ещё было б просто здорово, если бы я точно помнил, что там написал.

Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Он как вникнет во всё, так и решит, что связался с малолетним придурком, не способным выразить мысли толком, не способным чувствовать глубоко, поехавшим крышей на сексе. И вообще.

Блядь, да я так не волновался, даже когда первый раз задницу ему подставлял.

Ну сравнил. Жопу и это.

Так, давай факты: я сказал, чтобы он прочитал. Отказался тетрадь забирать. Когда Костя начал настаивать — сбежал из аудитории.  
Выглядел дебилом, это наверняка.  
Что там понаписывал — вообще не помню.

Ну и что. Мало ли. Да, крышу снесло, да, я временами бываю тем ещё крокодилом. Не важно — он и так знает, знает обо мне всё, и сколько мне лет, и что я далеко не Эйнштейн, а ладно, ведь и не дурак, но и не писаю кипятком от желания учиться, и — да причём тут учёба.

Мне хотелось, чтобы он узнал, что я чувствую?  
Да.   
Хотелось быть искренним?   
Да.   
Вот и получай, и не ной, и не истери. Хлебни кофе, съешь рогалик. И перестань уже мучить бумагу.

_На вырванный из тетради листок падает несколько капель кофе._

Хорошо. А если он на что-то взъестся? Может же? Может. И что тогда делать?

Странный вопрос — объяснишься с ним, все дела. Скажешь ему в лицо, прямо в глаза, что его любишь.

Бля, а ведь я мог сейчас спокойно спать на экономике, изорвав остатки Дэна в клочки.

Впервые на собственной шкуре осознал, что минута состоит из шестидесяти секунд, и каждая способна бесконечно действовать на нервы.

Давай, Дэн, помоги мне. 

**Помоги!** _(Жирно обведено)._

Ладно. Ещё раз. Я его люблю. Он меня... нехер тут многоточия ваять! Он меня тоже любит. Я же не слепой. Он, думаешь, ему было легко со мной, думаешь, он с каждым так, как со мной? Он же, чёрт, он же Константин Александрович, он, да бля, я не просто так его выбрал.

Всё, ещё чашка кофе, и вперёд. До конца пары осталось всего пятнадцать минут.

Будешь у двери стоять, ждать его, как _(недописано)._  
Ты что, всё время будешь ему голое пузо подставлять?  
Да нахрен.  
_Последний абзац перечёркнут крест-накрест._

<s>Он мой любовник</s> _(зачёркнуто)._ Костя — мой любимый человек. Я люблю его, я ценю его, я им восхищаюсь, и я не хочу его потерять.  
Потому я сейчас же встаю и иду к нему. И слушаю то, что он скажет. И нет, это не приговор для нас, а новая страница в отношениях.

Отношениях? Так серьёзно? Да. Потому что для меня это серьёзно. Костя — тот, кого я хочу, с кем я хочу быть. И хватит уже. Если он сейчас сделает вид, что для него мои признания ничего не значат, если отшутится или промолчит, ты знаешь, что надо будет сделать. Не истерить — а спросить ещё раз. И если ему правда безразлично — уйти прямо сейчас, пока ещё не срослись кожей.

Но он не такой. Он Костя, он мой. И хватит уже, правда, если бы Костя знал, как я сейчас тут загоняюсь, ему бы это не понравилось. Он сказал бы, что я ему не доверяю, что я его не понимаю, что мы с ним не на одной волне.

А это не так. Есть вещи, которые просто знаешь. И я точно знаю, что он _(недописано)._

_Листок разорван, все клочки сунуты на самое дно рюкзака._

**Последняя запись в истончившейся тетради, которую Гена решает сохранить навсегда, как и человека, который написал**

_под рисунком целующейся пары почерком угловатым, с сильным наклоном:_

Я тоже люблю тебя.   
К.


End file.
